


After the fall

by GwenStrife



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, FIx It, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, One-Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Violence, dark!Will, season 4, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenStrife/pseuds/GwenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hat nicht damit gerechnet, den Sturz von den Klippen zu überleben. So kann man sich irren....</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sämtliche Rechte liegen bei Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller und NBC  
> Einordnung:  
> Die Geschichte spielt unmittelbar nach dem Finale der dritten Staffel und es wäre gut, wenn man die besagte Staffel gesehen hätte, bevor man das hier liest. Es werden kleinere Bezüge zu vorherigen Folgen genommen. Wer noch nichts von der dritten Staffel gesehen hat und sich überraschen lassen möchte, sollte diese Geschichte nicht lesen.
> 
> Anmerkung der Autorin:  
> Ich habe mir in Hinblick auf gewisse Dinge künstlerische Freiheiten erlaubt, die in den Fußnoten genauer erläutert sind. Dieser One-shot ist recht lang, es sind ca. 42 Seiten. Aber ich habe ihn am Stück geschrieben und er ist tatsächlich als ein Text konzipiert, den ich nicht in einzelne Kapitel unterteilen möchte. Zudem steht der Plot dieses Mal gewissermaßen an zweiter Stelle. Ihr werdet beim Lesen vermutlich sehen, was ich meine.  
> Dieser Text entstand (anders als sonst) ohne große Planung oder Vorbereitung, ich hatte nach dem Finale einfach Lust, noch etwas zu den beiden zu schreiben (womöglich aus therapeutischen Gründen ;) und habe mir nicht groß Gedanken über eine ausgefeilte Handlung gemacht. Dieser One-shot sollte demnach nicht als „vierte“ Staffel im eigentlichen Sinne angesehen werden. Ich hatte auch eigentlich nicht vor, diesen Text hochzuladen, da ich ihn in erster Linie für mich selbst geschrieben habe. Hoffen wir mal, dass das nicht allzu sehr auffällt….
> 
> P.S. Hannibal und Will duzen sich in dieser Geschichte, ich fand es in Hinblick auf die Intimität in der finalen Folge passender.

I.

 

Will Graham war schon immer sehr schmerzresistent gewesen. Man sah es ihm nicht gerade an, doch sein Körper hielt eine ganze Menge aus. Deswegen hatten ihn die Horrorgeschichten von bestialischen Verletzungen und Verstümmelungen auch nicht davon abgehalten, zum FBI zu gehen. Das, was man ihm erzählt hatte, hatte sich reichlich übertrieben angehört. Viele seiner Kollegen hatten die eine oder andere Narbe auf ihrer Haut getragen, aber wirklich schlimme Verletzungen hatte es zu Wills Ausbildungszeit selten gegeben. Wenn die Agenten starben, dann meistens durch Autounfälle oder Schusswunden. Zudem hatte Will nie wirklich eine Stelle im Außendienst angestrebt. Er hatte von Anfang an Profiler werden wollen und schon früh gewusst, dass seine Zeit im sogenannten „Feld“ begrenzt sein würde. Tatsächlich wäre es ihm beinahe gelungen, diesen Teil seiner Ausbildung unbeschadet hinter sich zu bringen. Aber eben nur beinahe.  
Nur wenige Monate vor dem Abschluss seines letzten Außeneinsatzes hatte seine damalige Zielperson ihm eine Stichwunde zugefügt. Es war keine schwere Verletzung, Will durfte das Krankenhaus bereits nach zwei Wochen wieder verlassen. Aber dennoch hatte ihm diese Erfahrung seine Sterblichkeit vor Augen geführt. Will erinnerte sich nur noch an den Schock, der sich mit einer seltsamen Ungläubigkeit vermischt hatte, als das Messer seine Haut durchdrungen und sich in seine Eingeweide gebohrt hatte. Nicht aber an den Schmerz.  
Er galt unter seinen Kollegen als seltsam und menschenscheu, das war schon immer so gewesen. Aber seine fehlende psychische Balance glich er durch seine physische Ausdauer wieder aus. Will mochte einige Schwächen besitzen, doch Wehleidigkeit gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu. Und obwohl seine Kollegen ihn schwierig und speziell fanden, so beneidete ihn so mancher um seine Tapferkeit in Hinblick auf Verletzungen. Im Vergleich zu dem, was Will in den vergangenen Jahren hatte ertragen müssen, war die Stichwunde von damals mit einem kleinen Kratzer vergleichbar. Sein Körper war ein Schlachtfeld, übersäht von unzähligen Narben. Tiefen Narben, die jeden Betrachter schlucken ließen und unweigerlich zu der Frage führten, wie man sie ihm zugefügt hatte.  
Und _wer_ sie ihm zugefügt hatte.  
Will hatte tatsächlich schreckliche Dinge ertragen müssen. Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren viel durchgemacht und das sah man ihm deutlich an. Aber der körperliche Schmerz war nie so unerträglich, brennend, bohrend und kratzend gewesen, wie der seelische. Daran dachte Will, als sein Körper hart auf die Wasserfläche aufschlug und sie letztendlich durchbrach. Sofort umhüllte ihn eine eisige Kälte, die die verbliebene Luft in seinen Lungen gefrieren ließ. Das kalte Meer schien seinem Körper sämtliche Wärme zu entziehen und Will schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, denn Aufprall überhaupt bewusst wahrzunehmen. Er hielt sich noch immer an Hannibal fest, dessen Körper sich ebenfalls in Eis zu verwandeln schien. Durch die Höhe der Klippe und die Fallgeschwindigkeit bohrten sich ihre beiden Körper tief in das feuchte Fleisch der See, wie ein spitzer, schmerzender Stachel. Aber Will wusste, dass sie keine Wunde in das Meer reißen würden. Sie würden vermutlich nicht einmal den Grund erreichen.  
Graue Luftblasen stiegen um sie herum auf und ließen seine Haut schmerzhaft prickeln. Hannibal und er hielten einander immer noch fest umschlungen und schwebten scheinbar schwerelos in der flüssigen Dunkelheit. Das Salzwasser brannte schmerzhaft in seinen Wunden und er spürte, wie er allmählich das Bewusstsein verlor. Dies waren die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die er bis jetzt hatte ertragen müssen.  
Wer weiß, was noch kommt?, dachte Will und lächelte schwach, wie im Delirium.  
Das ließ die Wunde in seiner Wange nur noch weiter aufklaffen und er hätte vielleicht vor Schmerz geschrien, wenn er bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen wäre und das eiskalte Wasser um sie herum nicht jedes Wort und jeden Gedanken erstickt hätte.  
Will konnte spüren, wie ihn endgültig die Kräfte verließen. Seine Arme und Beine waren taub geworden und Hannibals Körper entglitt seinem Griff. Die gefrorene Luft in seinen Lungen reichte nicht länger aus und sein Inneres krampfte sich zusammen und brannte. Als Kind hatte er oft davon geträumt, zu ertrinken. Aber die Realität war doch ganz anders. Es war nicht weniger unangenehm als in seinen Alpträumen, aber irgendwie auch sehr befreiend. Trotz seiner panisch kontrahierenden Lungen.  
Einfach loslassen, dachte Will und fühlte, wie er rückwärts in die Dunkelheit hinabsank.  
Es gab schlimmere Wege, diese Welt zu verlassen.  
Plötzlich spürte er eine hektische Bewegung und noch mehr Luftblasen prickelten auf seiner Haut und seiner Kleidung. In seinem Dämmerzustand fragte der Profiler sich, ob es in dieser Gegend Haie gab und die hektische Bewegung im Wasser daher kam. Genug Blut war mit Sicherheit im Wasser. Will konnte förmlich spüren, wie es nach und nach aus seinem Körper gesaugt wurde. Als er blinzelte, konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Aber seine Haut leuchtete hell und blass, als wäre das Leben bereits von ihm gewichen.  
Er fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz an seinem Handgelenk. Dann spürte er, wie sein Körper nach oben gezogen wurde. Zumindest nahm er das an. Er konnte nicht sagen, wo oben und unten war. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die rettende Oberfläche weit über ihm lag. Will war als Kind oft schwimmen gegangen, während sein Vater die Bootsmotoren repariert hatte. Er war gerne so tief wie möglich in die Fluten hinabgetaucht und hatte von unten einen Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche geworfen. Die klaren Wellen hatten die Welt seltsam verschwommen aussehen lassen. Und herrlich surreal. Will hatte eine tiefe Ruhe verspürt, wenn er wieder einmal ins Meer hinabgetaucht war. Dort unten gab es keine Geräusche und vor allem keine anderen Menschen.  
Im Wasser existierte nur eine kühle, lindernde Einsamkeit, die ihn schützend einhüllte und ihn durchatmen ließ. Und das, obwohl er dabei die Luft anhielt. Aber es war ohnehin mehr ein geistiges Durchatmen gewesen. Sein Gehirn, das schon immer so vollkommen anders funktioniert hatte, als das anderer Menschen, hatte sich für ein paar kostbare Minuten erholen können. Doch irgendwann hatte er die Oberfläche, die ihn von der realen Welt trennte, doch wieder durchbrechen müssen. Will hatte diesen Moment stets hinausgezögert und dadurch schon früh gelernt, relativ lange ohne Sauerstoff auszukommen.  
Doch jetzt waren seine Reserven erschöpft. Er fühlte noch, wie der Druck um sein Handgelenk herum stärker wurde und sein Körper leblos durch das eisige Wasser trieb, wie ein an einem Baum Erhängter im Herbstwind. Dann umschloss die Schwärze ihn vollkommen und Will fühlte, wie er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor. Aber obwohl er in die allumfassende Dunkelheit abdriftete, spürte er doch, dass er nicht starb. Das erschien ihm lachhaft und es war nicht fair. Es nahm der vergangenen Nacht die Symbolik. Will hatte sich nicht mit Hannibal von der Klippe gestürzt, um zu überleben. Er war fertig mit dieser Welt und zwar endgültig. Der Tod, vor dem er sich früher gefürchtet hatte, hatte ihn auf einmal mit offenen Armen empfangen. Will hatte keine Trauer verspürt, als Hannibal ihn in seine Arme geschlossen hatte. Nur Erleichterung. Er hatte endlich vollkommen verstanden, was Hannibal von ihm gewollt hatte.  
Er hatte ihn endlich wirklich _gesehen._  
Und es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass diese Offenbarung einen Preis gehabt hatte.  
Will war bereit gewesen, ihn zu zahlen.  
Und jetzt?  
Der Profiler konnte der Schwärze nicht entkommen, aber er fing immer wieder Fetzen der Realität auf. Das Leben klebte an ihm, wie eine Krankheit. Er spürte die Wunden, die Dolarhyde ihm zugefügt hatte. Er fühlte das furchtbare Brennen und Pochen und sein Mund war erfüllt von dem metallischen Geschmack seines Blutes. Fast glaubte er zu spüren, wie die Salzkristalle an ihm kleben blieben und sein Fleisch verbrannten. Aber das war vermutlich nur Einbildung. Irgendwann verschwand die lähmende Kälte um ihn herum und seine nasse Haut brannte. Er hörte das leise Rauschen der Wellen und meinte spüren zu können, wie sie an seinem Körper leckten. So als wollten sie ihn zurück in den Abgrund ziehen. Will hätte ihren Bemühungen nachgegeben, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Grobkörniger Sand klebte an seiner vollkommen durchnässten Kleidung und bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen geschundenen Körper und sein empfindliches Fleisch. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht war kaum noch auszuhalten. Im Gegensatz zum Rest seines Körpers fühlte sein Kopf sich heiß und geschwollen an. Will entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, das wie ein Wimmern klang.  
Er fühlte, wie er über die spitzen Sandkörner gezogen wurde.  
Vielleicht war er doch gestorben.  
Vielleicht hatte der Sturz ihn tatsächlich umgebracht.  
Vielleicht war dies die Hölle.  
Ein endloser Strand aus geraspeltem Glas und ein weites Meer aus vollkommener Schwärze.  
Will hörte ein Keuchen, das nicht aus seinem Mund gekommen war. Erst nach und nach ließ sein Körper auch andere Empfindungen neben dem Schmerz zu. Er fühlte die starken Arme, die um seinen Körper geschlungen waren und ihn so gut es ging bewegten. Er wurde halb gezogen und halb getragen.  
_Hannibal._  
Auch er war verletzt. Dolarhyde hatte ihn angeschossen. Und ihm womöglich in dem darauffolgenden Kampf den ein oder anderen Knochen im Leib gebrochen. Will erinnerte sich nur schemenhaft daran. Sein Kopf pochte und der Schmerz in seiner Wange lenkte ihn ab. Es war schwierig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber trotzdem hätte er Hannibal gerne geholfen und sich von selbst bewegt. Doch das war nicht möglich. Will fragte sich, ob der Sturz ihm tatsächlich das Rückgrat gebrochen hatte und er die Beine deswegen nicht bewegen konnte. Aber der Schmerz in seinem Rücken war erträglich und nichts im Vergleich zu dem, der von seinem Gesicht aus durch seinen ganzen Körper strahlte. Nein, seine Wirbelsäule und seine Beine waren in Ordnung. Er war nur vollkommen erschöpft. Und die Stichwunden, die Dolarhyde ihm zugefügt hatte, schwächten ihn ebenfalls.  
Hannibal zog ihn unermüdlich weiter, scheinbar weg vom Wasser.  
Hör auf, dachte Will.  
Du stirbst.  
Die plötzliche Angst um Hannibal holte ihn ins Leben zurück. Zumindest teilweise. Will spürte, wie er von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm und die Lähmung seines Körpers und seines Geistes allmählich abnahm. Leider ließ ihn das die Schmerzen umso mehr spüren, obwohl er bereits geglaubt hatte, dass das Limit erreicht gewesen wäre. Erneut stieß er einen leisen Klagelaut aus, gegen den er nichts tun konnte. Seine Stimme klang ohnehin sehr rau und schwach, vielleicht hörte Hannibal ihn gar nicht. Will öffnete die Augen und sah dunkelgraue Wolkenberge, die sich bedrohlich am Himmel aufbauten. War die Nacht tatsächlich bereits vorbei? Wie viel Zeit hatten sie in der eisigen Umarmung des Meeres verbracht? Will wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht schaffte, die Augen offen zu halten.  
Hannibal hingegen, schien seine letzten Kraftreserven aufzubrauchen. Will fühlte, wie sein Körper angehoben wurde und die Sandkörner sich nicht länger in seine Haut bohrten. Wenige Sekunden später konnte er Hannibals Körper wieder spüren. Scheinbar trug Lecter ihn auf dem Rücken weiter. Der Profiler blinzelte erneut und in dem kurzen Moment, in dem er die Augen offen halten konnte, sah er eine erneute Welle von hellem Blut aus der Schusswunde über Hannibals Hüftknochen strömen.  
Du stirbst, dachte Will wieder und zappelte ein wenig auf Lecters Rücken. Doch schnell merkte er, dass er es damit nur noch schlimmer machte. Hannibals Atem ging schwer, aber er war scheinbar noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Dennoch würde sein Körper der Belastung, die durch Wills Gewicht noch verdoppelt wurde, nicht mehr allzu lange standhalten. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Will noch mehr Blut sprudeln. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Komm schon, sagte er sich.  
Er kann dich nicht länger tragen.  
Du musst wachbleiben.  
Bleib wach.  
Bleib…  
Erneut verschluckte ihn die Schwärze. Und erneut löschte sie alle Geräusche und Empfindungen bis auf die schrecklichen Schmerzen aus. Will litt selbst während er bewusstlos war noch Höllenqualen.  
Als er das nächste Mal wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er Hannibals Körper nicht länger unter sich. Stattdessen glaubte er, etwas Weiches in seinem Rücken zu spüren. Offenbar hatte Hannibal ihn irgendwo abgelegt. Doch bevor Will sich genauer mit dem Gefühl auseinandersetzen konnte, wurde der Schmerz in seiner Wange so heftig, dass ihm ein Schrei entwich, der allerdings nur als klägliches Flehen über seine Lippen kam. Er spürte heiße Tränen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern brennen und wandte sich auf dem Bett, auf dem er offenbar zu liegen schien. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihm eine Nadel in das empfindliche Fleisch der Wunde gestoßen. In seinen Qualen biss er die Zähne zusammen, was allerdings alles nur noch schlimmer machte.  
„Scht.“, beruhigte ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme. „Ganz ruhig.“  
Aber er konnte nicht ruhig bleiben. Nicht mit diesen Schmerzen.  
Immer wieder schien man in der Wunde herum zu bohren und Will hätte um Gnade gefleht, wenn er seiner Stimme mächtig gewesen wäre.  
„Ich gebe dir etwas mehr. Mach den Mund auf.“, bat die Stimme sanft, doch Will konnte seine verkrampften Kiefer nicht lösen. Die Tränen liefen brennend heiß über sein Gesicht, obwohl er die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen hatte. Er spürte, wie sein Mund geöffnet wurde, was ebenfalls sehr wehtat. Dann wurde ihm etwas eingeflößt, was sich wie eine Tablette anfühlte. Will würgte, zwang sich aber dennoch, zu schlucken.  
„So ist es gut. Es ist gleich vorbei.“, sagte die Stimme. Vielleicht sagte sie noch mehr, aber das bekam Will in diesem Moment nicht mit. Der Schmerz flammte erneut auf und ließ ihn ohnmächtig werden.

 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte der Schmerz endlich nachgelassen. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich seltsam starr an und er spürte die getrockneten Tränen auf seiner Haut. Will blinzelte und blickte an eine Decke aus dunklem Holz. Er lag tatsächlich auf einem Bett, dessen Matratze ungewöhnlich weich und ein wenig durchgelegen war, aber für den Moment dennoch absolut ausreichend. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam schwer an und ebenso starr und unbeweglich wie sein Gesicht. Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Stelle, an der Dolarhyde ihm das Messer ins Fleisch gestoßen hatte. Er kam nur an eine der Stichwunden heran, aber als er die Bandage fühlte, glaubte er, dass man die anderen Wunden ebenfalls versorgt hatte.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich traute, vorsichtig sein Gesicht zu berühren. Es kostete ihn ungeheuer viel Kraft, den Arm zu heben, aber er schaffte es irgendwie. Die klaffende Wunde pochte und brannte nach wie vor schmerzhaft, aber Will spürte, dass man sie vernäht hatte. Er konnte die Fäden im Inneren mit der Zunge berühren, doch das ließ er schnell bleiben, als es erneut eine heiße Welle durch seinen Kopf sandte. Will fühlte sich seltsam benommen und entdeckte eine Flasche mit Morphiumtabletten auf dem Nachttisch. Das war es also, was man ihm eingeflößt hatte. Daneben lagen mehrere blutgetränkte Tücher, ein paar Wattestäbchen und eine Rolle Mull. Auch eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel stand auf dem Nachttisch. Will stemmte sich keuchend hoch, um sich besser umsehen zu können. Erneut musste er enorm viel Kraft aufwenden, aber es gelang ihm, sich halbwegs aufrecht zu halten. Scheinbar befand er sich in einem Motel Zimmer. Neben dem Bett in dem er lag, befand sich ein weiteres, das vollkommen identisch aussah und leer war. Das Zimmer wirkte recht rustikal, was hauptsächlich an dem dunklen Holz des Bodens und der Möbel lag. Will entdeckte eine Tür, die offenbar zum Badezimmer führte, einen kleinen Esstisch in der anderen Ecke, ein Waschbecken, einen winzigen Herd mit vier Kochplatten und einem Ofen und einen Kühlschrank. Zu seiner rechten befand sich zudem ein großer Schrank, der ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz angefertigt worden war. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Creme-Ton gestrichen, der das Zimmer etwas größer aussehen ließ, als es in Wahrheit war. Über den beiden Betten hing ein breites Gemälde, das die Landschaft in der Nähe zeigte. Genauer gesagt, die Klippen, die Hannibal und Will beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden waren. An der Decke entdeckte Will eine Lampe, deren Schirm mit etwas bedruckt war, was wie Hirsche aussah. Aber genau konnte er es nicht erkennen. Das Fenster zu seiner rechten war das einzige im Zimmer und die weißen Spitzenvorhänge waren zugezogen. Dennoch glaubte Will, in der Ferne einen dichten Tannenwald erkennen zu können. Also lag das Zimmer scheinbar im Erdgeschoss.  
Den Profiler verließen wieder die Kräfte und er sank auf die Matratze zurück. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und Hannibal trat heraus. Offenbar hatte er geduscht, seine Haare waren noch ein wenig feucht und er war gerade dabei, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Will erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den weißen Verband, bevor Hannibal die Knöpfe darüber schloss. Er sah nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus, wie vor dem Sturz von der Klippe, aber immer noch reichlich lädiert. Das viele Blut hatte er abgewaschen und als Will an sich herabblickte, entdeckte er, dass Hannibal auch ihn davon befreit hatte, so gut es ihm möglich gewesen war.  
Hannibals linke Hand war ebenfalls bandagiert und in seinem Gesicht entdeckte Will, neben den alten Narben, die die Geschichte vom Aufenthalt auf der Muskrat-Farm erzählten, neue Kratzer und Schrammen. Zudem humpelte Hannibal ein wenig, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich dann auf dem Bett links von Will niederließ. Er bewegte sich nicht so federnd wie sonst und Will fragte sich, ob er auch innere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte und wie ernst diese sein mochten. Er selbst fühlte sich ebenfalls so, als hätte man ihn wie einen toten Fisch mehrmals gegen eine Wand geschleudert.  
Hannibal öffnete die Minibar neben dem Bett und förderte eine Flasche Scotch und zwei Gläser zu Tage. Es war eine billige Marke, die ihm zweifellos nicht zusagte, aber besser als nichts. Er trank ein paar Schlucke, bevor er sich räusperte und die ersten Worte seit Wills erneutem Erwachen an ihn richtete.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Das erste Wort, das Will bei dieser Frage durch den Kopf ging, war „furchtbar“.  
Doch das traf es nicht einmal annährend.  
„Du hast die Wunden vernäht.“, sagte er stattdessen und Hannibal nickte.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Qualen bereiten musste, aber es war nötig. Deine Verletzungen sind nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber ich fürchte, es werden Narben zurückbleiben.“  
Auf eine Narbe mehr oder weniger kommt es ohnehin nicht mehr an, dachte der Profiler.  
„Wo sind wir?“  
„In einem Motel nahe der Klippen. Es ist das einzige in dieser Gegend. Die nächste größere Stadt liegt zu weit entfernt, ebenso wie das nächste Krankenhaus. Im Nachhinein betrachtet ist das nicht unbedingt ein Nachteil. Immerhin konnte ich es vermeiden, allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen.“  
Hannibal zuckte mit den Schultern und Will fragte sich, wie die Rezeptionistin wohl auf zwei schwer verletzte, halbtote Männer mit blutgetränkter Kleidung reagiert hatte. Unauffällig war das nicht, so viel stand fest. Aber er wusste, worauf Hannibal hinauswollte. Jack Crawford und sein Team würden bald Dolarhydes Leiche finden. Sie würden vermutlich davon ausgehen, dass Will und Hannibal den Sturz von der Klippe nicht überlebt hatten. Und das sollte auch so bleiben.  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Will und seine Stimme klang so, als hätte Dolarhyde nicht nur seine Haut, sondern auch seine Stimmbänder zerschnitten. Die Augen des Profilers wanderten kurz zu der Stelle, an der sich der Verband unter dem Hemd befand. Er konnte nach wie vor nicht glauben, dass Hannibal ihn trotz der Schusswunde getragen hatte. Sein Durchhaltevermögen war in der Tat beeindruckend. Ebenso wie sein Kampfgeist.  
„Es geht mir gut.“, sagte Hannibal schlicht, aber das schwache Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er wusste, dass sein Aussehen seine Worte Lügen strafte.  
„Lediglich ein paar Kratzer und ein paar Prellungen.“  
Und eine Schusswunde, dachte Will.  
„Die Kugel habe ich entfernt.“, fügte Hannibal hinzu, als hätte er Wills Gedanken gelesen.  
Das war vermutlich ähnlich unangenehm gewesen, wie das Vernähen von der Wunde in Wills Gesicht. Der Profiler spürte, wie seine Lider wieder schwer wurden, doch er zwang sich, wach zu bleiben. Bei jedem Blinzeln schien das Bild vor seinen Augen zu flackern und er sah Hannibal wieder so, wie er auf der Klippe ausgesehen hatte. Blutüberströmt und erschöpft. Aber nicht besiegt. Im Grunde hatte Hannibal tatsächlich zum ersten Mal wirklich triumphiert. Anders als kurz vor seiner Flucht nach Florenz hatte er dieses Mal alles bekommen, was er gewollt hatte.  
Einschließlich mir, dachte Will.  
Aber es war kein schlechter Gedanke.  
Er hatte damit gerechnet, den Sturz von der Klippe nicht zu überleben, aber dennoch bereute er seine Taten auch jetzt nicht, wo das Leben offenbar in seinen Körper zurückströmte. Er hatte sich Schuldgefühle und Moralvorstellungen schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt.  
Das allerschwerste in dieser Welt ist, in ihr zu leben*, dachte Will.  
„Der Drache ist also endlich tot.“, murmelte er leise und dachte an Francis Dolarhyde zurück, der irgendwo oben auf den Klippen hinter Hannibals geheimer Residenz lag. Die riesige Blutlache unter ihm hatte sich immer weiter ausgebreitet, so als wären ihm tatsächlich rote Flügel gewachsen.  
„Im Grunde hat er das bekommen, wonach er sich gesehnt hat. Ihm wurde eine Verwandlung ermöglicht.“, sagte Hannibal schlicht und zuckte zusammen, als er seine Position ein wenig veränderte. Will nahm an, dass auch er eine der Morphiumtabletten genommen hatte, aber dennoch schien er unter ähnlichen Schmerzen zu leiden, wie der Profiler. Will war froh, dass es im Zimmer keinen Spiegel gab. Er wollte im Moment gar nicht wissen, was Dolarhyde tatsächlich mit ihm angestellt hatte. Der Anblick Hannibals reichte aus.  
„Du hast nicht damit gerechnet, den Sturz zu überleben.“, stellte Lecter nach einer Weile fest.  
Will schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Er suchte in seinem Inneren nach Schuldgefühlen, aber er fand sie nicht. Hannibal hätte ihm durchaus Vorwürfe machen können. Theoretisch hatte Will ein weiteres Mal versucht, ihn umzubringen. Aber er hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt und er schien es auch jetzt nicht vorzuhaben. Trotz der Schmerzen und den Erinnerungslücken hatte Will den Sturz noch recht detailliert vor Augen. Besser gesagt, das Gefühl, das dieser in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
Es war, als wären er und Hannibal von der Kante der Welt gefallen.  
„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.“, sagte Will leise und streckte sich ein wenig auf der Matratze, was sein Körper mit einem dumpfen, heißen und schmerzhaften Pochen quittierte. Schon früh war ihm aufgefallen, dass Hannibal offenbar der einzige war, der über Tod und Leben bestimmen konnte. Zumindest was Will betraf.  
Wenn er diese Welt verlassen würde, dann durch Hannibal.  
„Wünschst du dir, es wäre anders?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, gab Will ehrlich zu. Er hätte vermutlich auch keine klare Antwort gefunden, wenn er bei Kräften gewesen wäre. Sein Körper glühte und war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, die Wunden zu schließen. Er spürte, wie ihm sein Bewusstsein allmählich wieder entglitt.  
„Ich wünschte nur…ich hätte es früher…verstanden…“, murmelte er tonlos, ohne zu wissen, ob Hannibal die Worte verstand. Vielleicht hatte er sie auch gar nicht wirklich ausgesprochen. Die Müdigkeit kämpfte seinen Widerstand nieder und Will träumte von Blutfontänen, verbranntem Fleisch, salzigen Tränen und von Abigail. Sie hatte ihn auch nach ihrem Tod noch eine ganze Weile begleitet. So lange, bis er dazu bereit gewesen war, Hannibal wieder entgegenzutreten. Wenn es etwas gab, was den Profiler gelehrt hatte, Hannibal tatsächlich zu hassen, dann war es der Mord an Abigail. Diesen würde Will ihm vermutlich niemals verzeihen können. Aber dennoch hatte er damit abgeschlossen. Hannibal wusste, wie tief er Will damit verletzt hatte und womöglich bereute er seine Tat sogar. Auch er hatte schließlich eine gewisse Zuneigung für das Mädchen empfunden. Aber das Thema hatten sie abgehandelt. Es gab nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Es gab nichts, was es hätte besser machen können. Vorwürfe, egal ob gegen Hannibal oder Will selbst, machten Abigail nicht wieder lebendig.  
Alles hat seinen Preis, dachte der Profiler zwischen wirren Träumen und scharfen Erinnerungssplittern. Tief in seinem Inneren glaubte er, dass es so hatte enden müssen. Er war damals noch nicht dazu bereit gewesen, sich Hannibal voll und ganz zu öffnen und dem Drang in seinem Inneren nachzugeben. Selbst wenn er mit Abigail und ihm geflohen wäre, hätte das ganze wohl in einer Katastrophe geendet. Das war kein schöner Gedanke, aber vermutlich entsprach es der Realität. Einer Realität, die nicht mehr existierte. Will hatte damals an einer Abzweigung gestanden und seinen Weg gewählt. War es der richtige gewesen? Er wusste es nicht. Aber in Bezug auf Hannibal war es ohnehin schwer, von richtig oder falsch zu sprechen.  
Im Schlaf legte Will unbewusst seine Hand auf die Narbe, die Hannibal ihm damals in der Küche zugefügt hatte. Sie war in den vergangenen Jahren nicht verblasst und hob sich noch immer stark von seiner Haut ab. Und auch lange nach Wills Genesung hatte sie ihm noch Schmerzen bereitet. Nicht unbedingt welche der körperlichen Natur. Aber es waren andere Schmerzen als die, die er jetzt verspürte. Dolarhyde hatte mit der Klinge tiefe Furchen in seine Haut gerissen, im Vergleich dazu wirkte der gerade Schnitt Hannibals beinahe schon zärtlich.  
Er hatte Will damals nicht außer Gefecht setzen oder gar töten wollen, so wie Dolarhyde.  
Er hatte ihn schlicht und einfach verletzen wollen.  
Hannibal und er teilten eine Art von Schmerz, die sich dem Verständnis Außenstehender entzog.  
Im Halbschlaf hörte der Profiler, wie es zu regnen begann. Das Fenster war gekippt und ein angenehm kühler und frischer Windhauch zog ins Zimmer, der die dünnen Vorhänge bewegte und sanft über Wills Haut strich. Der Regen vor den Fenstern fiel fein und vermutlich in dünnen Fäden. Will war noch immer nicht richtig wach, aber er hörte deutlich, dass die Tropfen nicht schwer auf die Erde niederprasselten. Anders als damals.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schlief.  
Und obwohl er zwischendurch das eine oder andere Mal aufwachte, konnte er sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr daran erinnern. Lediglich die Geräusche schwebten dann und wann durch seinen Geist. Will war sich nicht sicher, wie viel von dem was er hörte real war. Zum einen war da der sanfte Regen, zum anderen das Rascheln des Bettlakens und Hannibals leise Schritte, wenn er sich durch das Zimmer bewegte. Es waren beruhigende Geräusche, die die Alpträume von ihm fernzuhalten schienen.  
Er hätte vielleicht für immer so weitergeschlafen, wenn die Schmerzen ihn nicht geweckt hätten. Hannibal schien damit gerechnet zu haben, denn als Will die Augen wieder aufschlug, öffnete er bereits den Deckel der Flasche, in der sich das Morphium befand. Will löste seine verkrampften Finger aus den dünnen, weißen Bettlaken und nahm die Tablette, die Hannibal ihm hinhielt. Es fiel ihm schwer, den Mund zu öffnen. Die Tablette war recht klein und er konnte sie leicht zwischen die Lippen schieben, aber sein Kiefer fühlte sich noch immer heiß und geschwollen an. Er fühlte einen dünnen Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn, den Hannibal vorsichtig wegwischte. Will blickte mit trüben Augen zu ihm auf, während sein Körper von innen heraus zu glühen schien.  
Vielleicht kam das Fieber von der Anstrengung seines Körpers, sich zu heilen.  
Vielleicht hatte er es auch nur dem eisigen Meerwasser zu verdanken.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Will lag einfach ruhig da und betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Psychiater, der ebenfalls eine der Tabletten nahm und den Verschluss der Flasche dann wieder zudrehte.  
„Hast du starke Schmerzen?“, fragte Will mit brüchiger Stimme. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, es kam ihm vor, als müsse er seine Kiefermuskeln jedes Mal aufs Neue dehnen und entkrampfen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, zu schweigen. Aber dann hätte Will sich noch hilfloser gefühlt.  
Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf. Der Profiler wusste sehr gut, dass er eine Menge aushielt. Aber dennoch nahm er ihm seine Antwort nicht ganz ab. Er wusste, dass Hannibal nicht einmal im Angesicht des Todes klagen oder flehen würde. Das war nicht sein Stil. Er hatte schon immer im Stillen gelitten, ähnlich wie Will selbst.  
„Und du?“, fragte Hannibal sanft. „Sind die Schmerzen erträglich?“  
Will lächelte, obwohl es wehtat und ihm nicht richtig gelingen wollte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Es wird besser werden.“, versprach Hannibal und der Profiler wusste, dass er recht hatte. Er hatte sich jedes Mal wieder erholt. Hannibal hatte ihm ein Messer in die Eingeweide gestoßen und sogar versucht, seinen Schädel zu öffnen, nachdem Chiyoh ihn angeschossen hatte. Danach hatte Mason Verger sie auf die Muskrat-Farm verschleppt und war mit Will ähnlich gewaltsam umgesprungen. Und all das hatte der Profiler überlebt.  
Also würde auch das hier irgendwann vorübergehen.  
Es hatte schon weit hoffnungsloser für ihn ausgesehen.  
„Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben.“, krächzte Will und musste husten. Es tat weh und er schloss kurz schmerzerfüllt die Augen. Auch das Trinken war eine Tortur, aber dennoch leerte er das Glas, das Hannibal ihm reichte, zur Hälfte. Sein Körper war wie ausgetrocknet. Die Zellen schienen das Wasser förmlich aufzusaugen. Auch wenn es nach Blut und den Fäden schmeckte, mit denen Hannibal die Wunde vernäht hatte. Der Geschmack und der Schmerz erinnerten Will an die Zeit zurück, in der man seine Weisheitszähne entfernt hatte.  
„Ich werde einen Wagen besorgen und sobald du transportfähig bist, verschwinden wir von hier.“  
Will fragte nicht, wohin. Das Haus, in dem sie auf Dolarhyde gewartet hatten, hatte ihm bereits klargemacht, dass Hannibal so einige Trümpfe im Ärmel hatte. Will hatte sich schon vor dem Eintreffen des Roten Drachen gefragt, wie viele dieser geheimen Unterkünfte es tatsächlich gab.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich alles verzögere.“, sagte Will und es klang ein bisschen wehleidig. Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick ganz kurz über den Körper des Profilers schweifen.  
„Ich war ebenfalls nicht in der Lage zu fahren und bin es vermutlich auch jetzt nicht. Es schadet nicht, eine Zeitlang zu warten.“  
Tatsächlich gab es keinen Grund zur Eile. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis Jack und das FBI Dolarhydes Leiche finden würden. Und Hannibal und Will würden offiziell als tot gelten. Es war nicht wie damals, als Hannibal sich Jack offenbart hatte. Es gab kein Zeitfenster, das eingehalten werden musste.  
Wir sind tot, dachte Will.  
Und wir sind frei.

 

Sie verbrachten noch drei Tage in dem Motel, bevor Will dazu in der Lage war, das Bett zu verlassen und eine Autofahrt zu überstehen. Das Fieber war abgeklungen und seine Wunden heilten gut, ebenso wie Hannibals, auch wenn es sich die meiste Zeit über nicht so anfühlte.  
Die Verletzung in seinem Gesicht war nach wie vor am schlimmsten, das Essen und Trinken fiel ihm nach wie vor sehr schwer und an das Sprechen musste er sich ebenfalls jedes Mal wieder gewöhnen. Hannibal hatte ihm tatsächlich dazu geraten, vorerst so wenig wie möglich zu sprechen. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er die Muskeln in seinem Mund und seinem Kiefer wieder langsam belasten konnte. Will nahm es hin. Er brauchte nicht unbedingt Worte, um sich mit Hannibal zu verständigen.  
Die Stichwunden auf Höhe seiner rechten Schulter pochte und brannte ebenfalls, aber es war erträglich, so lange Will sich nicht bewegte. Und auch die Prellungen spürte er kaum, sofern er seinen Körper nicht allzu stark belastete. Hannibal stützte ihn, als er ihn aus dem Motel hinaus und zu dem Wagen führte. Der Profiler ließ es zu. Er konnte fühlen, wie Hannibals Körper sich warm und stark neben seinem bewegte, wenn auch noch immer nicht ganz so sicher wie sonst. Er humpelte nicht mehr, aber die Schusswunde machte ihm nach wie vor zu schaffen.  
Tatsächlich lag das Motel irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Das Rauschen des Meeres war von hier aus nicht zu hören und um sie herum erstreckten sich dunkelgrüne, dichte Tannenwälder und kantige Felsformationen. Die Straße verlief serpentinenartig und endete vermutlich am höchsten Punkt der Klippen. Dennoch glaubte Will, dass sie ein ganzes Stück von Hannibals Versteck entfernt waren. Das Motel lag in Bezug auf die Klippen etwa auf halber Höhe, aber die gigantischen Felsen waren nicht die, von denen Hannibal und Will sich herabgestürzt hatten. Sie waren eine ganze Weile durch das Meer getrieben und Hannibal hatte Will an Land zudem noch ein ganzes Stück getragen.  
Auf dem winzigen Parkplatz vor dem Motel entdeckte Will noch einen in die Jahre gekommenen Truck, dessen Fahrer offensichtlich eine Pause einlegte. Ansonsten begegnete ihnen niemand. Er wusste nicht, wo Hannibal den Wagen aufgetrieben hatte, aber er fragte auch nicht nach. Er wollte nur noch weg und das so schnell wie möglich. Zwar würde der Aufenthalt im Auto auf Dauer anstrengend und beschwerlich werden, aber Will fühlte sich selbst in diesem abgelegenen Motel irgendwo zwischen den Klippen und Wäldern wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, offiziell nicht mehr zu existieren.  
Will konnte fühlen, wie Hannibal zufrieden die frische Luft einatmete, während sie zum Auto gingen. Der Profiler musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass Lecter die vergangenen Jahre in einer geräumigen, aber dafür fensterlosen Zelle verbracht hatte. Die Art, mit der er Will während seines Aufenthaltes in Alanas Anstalt gegenübergetreten war, ließ den Profiler oft vergessen, dass Hannibal tatsächlich ein Gefangener gewesen war. Ihre Unterhaltungen hatten sich kaum von denen unterschieden, die sie einige Jahre zuvor in Hannibals Sprechzimmer geführt hatten. Und die Glasscheibe zwischen ihnen schien mit jedem Gespräch ein klein wenig durchlässiger und dünner geworden zu sein. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, wieso Will sich dazu hatte überwinden müssen, Hannibal wieder gegenüberzutreten. Der Psychiater war ihm selbst während der Gefangenschaft schrecklich nah gewesen.  
Und er war ihm gefolgt, auch wenn Will die Anstalt verlassen hatte.  
Will wusste, wie sehr der Verlust seiner Freiheit an Hannibal genagt hatte. Er war durch und durch ein Hedonist und liebte das Leben und die Gespräche mit seinen Mitmenschen. Sein Gedankenpalast, von dem er Will damals erzählt hatte, milderte den Schmerz der Isolation nur bedingt. Und nachdem Alana Hannibal die Bücher genommen hatte, war es mit Sicherheit noch schlimmer geworden. Will fragte sich oft, was Hannibal vor sich sah, wenn er sich in die Welt in seinem Kopf zurückzog. Will selbst hatte es während seiner Zeit in Chiltons Anstalt ebenfalls vorgezogen, die Realität auszusperren und sich Szenarien in seinem Kopf zu erschaffen, die ihn über die Zeit der Gefangenschaft hinwegtrösteten. Meist war Abigail darin vorgekommen.  
Ob Hannibal auch an sie gedacht hatte, während er wie ein gefangenes Raubtier durch seine Zelle gestreift war? Will hätte ihn danach fragen können, doch das wollte er nicht. Er hatte es schon vor Lecters Gefangenschaft vorgezogen, das Mädchen möglichst nicht mehr zu erwähnen.  
Der Himmel hing grau und schwer über ihnen und die Luft schmeckte salzig, obwohl das Meer weder zu sehen, noch zu hören war. Eine schwarze Krähe zog am Himmel ihre Kreise und krächzte bedrohlich. Das ganze Szenario ließ Will an postapokalyptische Zeichnungen und die Gedichte von Edgar Allan Poe denken. Aber dennoch deprimierte ihn der Anblick nicht. Die düstere Schönheit der Umgebung hatte etwas Hypnotisches an sich. Sie passte zu dem, was sich auf den Klippen zugetragen hatte. Will fragte sich, ob Francis Dolarhyde noch immer dort lag. In einem Meer aus Blut und ermordeten Wünschen.  
Sowohl Hannibal als auch er stöhnten leise auf, als sie sich endlich auf die Sitze gleiten ließen. Diese Tatsache ließ den Profiler beinahe lächeln. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht hielt sein Amüsement allerdings im Zaum. Will hatte den halbherzigen Vorschlag gemacht, selbst zu fahren um Hannibal ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Im Gegensatz zu Will gab der Psychiater sich selbst nur wenig Zeit, um sich zu erholen. Und er hatte Wills Vorschlag vehement abgelehnt. Tatsächlich wäre es in Wills Verfassung wohl keine so gute Idee gewesen, sich hinters Steuer zu setzen. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht mehr so schrecklich wie unmittelbar nach dem Sturz ins Meer, aber dennoch beeinflussten die Wunden seine Konzentration und seine Ausdauer. Die Flasche mit dem Morphium war zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden, auch wenn Hannibal die Tabletten dosierte und ein Auge darauf hatte, dass Will keine Abhängigkeit entwickelte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hannibal, als er den Zündschlüssel umdrehte. Will nickte und betrachtete den Verband an Lecters linker Hand, während sie den Parkplatz des Motels hinter sich ließen und auf die kurvige Straße einbogen. Will hatte geglaubt, Hannibals Hand sei verstaucht oder sogar gebrochen, doch der Psychiater hatte sich laut eigener Aussage lediglich an einem sehr scharfen Felsen geschnitten, als er Will aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Will hatte die Wunde gesehen, als Hannibal den Verband gewechselt hatte und sie sah schlimmer aus, als er vermutet hatte. Hannibal hingegen, schien das anders zu sehen. Er schien keinen Gedanken an die Verletzungen zu verschwenden. Nur die Art, wie die bandagierte Hand auf dem Lenkrad lag, ließ die Tiefe des Schnittes vermuten. Hannibal umfasste das Lenkrad hauptsächlich mit den Fingern, der Handballen berührte es kaum. Will musste zugeben, dass der Zustand seines ehemaligen Psychiaters ihm Sorgen bereitete, aber er wusste, dass Hannibal nicht kopflos oder leichtsinnig handelte. Er hatte sich lediglich sehr gut unter Kontrolle. Auch wenn er viel von seinem Körper abverlangte, nahm er die Verletzungen durchaus ernst. Will beschloss, ihm zu vertrauen.  
Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?  
Hannibal war immerhin Chirurg gewesen, er würde schon wissen, was er tat.  
Die nächste Stadt, die die Bezeichnung aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe eigentlich kaum verdiente, lag tatsächlich gut eineinhalb Stunden Fahrt von dem Motel entfernt. Sie wirkte ein wenig deplatziert in dieser sonst so menschenleeren Gegend. Hannibal und Will legten eine kurze Pause ein, um ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen und sich frische Kleidung zu besorgen. Sie brachten es schnell hinter sich und beschafften sich hauptsächlich zweckmäßige Kleidung. Will wartete währenddessen im Auto, da sein Hemd, anders als Hannibals Pullover, noch immer Blutflecken aufwies und es klüger war, die Öffentlichkeit nicht damit zu konfrontieren. Nicht, dass die Stadt von Menschen überfüllt gewesen wäre. Sie wirkte beinahe ausgestorben, als Hannibal und Will sie wieder verließen, sahen sie nur eine einsame Fußgängerin und drei in die Jahre gekommene Wagen, die ihnen entgegen kamen. Will hatte sich unter einiger Anstrengung im Auto umgezogen und war froh, das blutgetränkte Hemd endlich loszuwerden. Die Kleidung war schlicht und bequem und passte wie angegossen. Es wunderte Will kaum, dass Hannibal seine Maße so genau kannte. Lecter verfügte über ein ausgesprochen gutes Augenmaß und eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe, was vermutlich auch der Grund dafür, dass er so detailgetreu zeichnen konnte.  
Will fühlte sich während der Fahrt noch immer ein wenig benommen und schläfrig, was auch mit den Schmerzmitteln zu tun hatte. Er hätte sich gerne mit etwas Koffein wachgehalten, doch die Wunde in seinem Gesicht protestierte schon heftig bei dem Kontakt mit einfachem Wasser. Kaffee oder Cola wollte Will ihr keinesfalls zumuten.  
Er nickte ein paar Mal ein, besonders, als es zu dämmern begann. Hannibal hatte ihm angeboten, die Nacht erneut in einem Motel am Rand der nächstgelegenen Stadt zu verbringen, doch das hatte Will abgelehnt. Das Auto war gar nicht so unkomfortabel und es würde ihn nicht umbringen, darin zu schlafen. Abgesehen davon wollte er möglichst wenig Aufsehen erregen. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Jack tatsächlich eine Suchaktion starten würde. Zumindest nicht sofort. Aber je weniger Menschen sie über den Weg liefen, desto besser. Hannibal schien das ähnlich zu sehen. Er behielt Will die ganze Zeit über im Auge, hauptsächlich aufgrund der Verletzungen. Aber der Profiler konnte zudem erneut spüren, dass Hannibal ihn vermisst hatte. Die Gespräche während seiner Gefangenschaft waren nicht mit dem hier vergleichbar. Und auch der Aufenthalt in dem Haus auf den Klippen, kurz bevor Dolarhyde sie angegriffen hatte, hatte nicht wirklich ausgereicht. Sie hatten gewusst, dass er kommen würde und waren demnach nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Außerdem hatte Will sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Hannibal tatsächlich mit ihm interagieren und ihn berühren konnte. Obwohl der Psychiater das nicht getan hatte.  
Auch jetzt hielt er stets einen gewissen Abstand zu Will. Er berührte ihn nur, um die Verbände zu wechseln oder ihm die Wasserflasche zu reichen und seine Berührungen dauerten nie länger an als nötig. Dabei waren sie sich schon früher körperlich nahe gewesen. Will wusste zwar, dass Hannibal ihn damals oft durch gewisse Berührungen manipuliert hatte, beispielsweise als er Clark Ingram hatte erschießen wollen, um Peter Bernardone zu rächen, aber dennoch hatte das ganze stets einen sanften, beinahe liebevollen Unterton gehabt. Selbst als Lecter ihm das Messer in den Unterleib gestoßen hatte und Will in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war.  
Oben auf den Klippen hatte Will zum ersten Mal von sich aus Hannibals Nähe gesucht und sie nicht nur insgeheim genossen. Der Psychiater war davon beinahe überrascht worden und Will ahnte, dass er deswegen eine gewisse Distanz wahrte. Er wollte das, was sich auf den Klippen zugetragen hatte, nicht durch vorschnelle Schritte zerstören. Dabei war das ohnehin nicht möglich. Was dort oben geschehen war, konnte ihnen niemand mehr nehmen. Und niemand konnte es ungeschehen machen. Trotzdem rührte Hannibals Zurückhaltung den Profiler. Ebenso wie seine Besorgnis.  
Ihre Beziehung war schon bizarr.  
Auf der einen Seite hatte Hannibal ihm schreckliche Dinge angetan, seine damalige Enzephalitis schamlos ausgenutzt und ihm die grausigsten Verletzungen zugefügt. Aber auf der anderen konnte er es kaum ertragen, wenn jemand anderes den Profiler auch nur berührte. Diese Obsession beruhte allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit. Es war Will nie gelungen, Hannibal körperlich schwer zu verletzen, deswegen hatte er es auf der emotionalen Ebene getan. Er hatte sich eine Zeitlang tatsächlich gewünscht, den Psychiater tot zu sehen. Aber als Mason Verger ihn damals gefasst hatte, um ihn an seine Schweine zu verfüttern, hatte Will ihm doch wieder das Leben gerettet. Und wäre er während des Aufenthaltes auf der Muskrat-Farm nicht schwer verletzt gewesen, hätte er es erneut getan.  
Sie waren die einzigen, die einander wirkliche verletzen konnten.  
Und die einzigen, die dazu in der Lage waren, einander zu retten.  
Dieser Gedanke hatte durchaus etwas Tröstliches an sich.

 

II.

Will erwachte im Morgengrauen und unterdrückte gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Gähnen, bevor die Wunde ihn dafür bestrafen konnte. Die Landschaft hatte sich nicht großartig verändert, obwohl sie einige Kilometer zurückgelegt hatten.  
Sie hatten soeben die Grenze zu Delaware passiert und Will hatte erfahren, dass Hannibals Ziel Wilmington war. Offensichtlich befand sich dort eine weitere Geheimresidenz des Psychiaters. Will hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Hannibal ausgesprochen wohlhabend war. Aber offensichtlich verfügte er über mehr Geld, als Will angenommen hatte. Immer wieder fand er ein Schlupfloch, egal ob in den Staaten oder im Ausland.  
„Du bist wirklich auf alles vorbereitet.“, sagte Will, während sie eine weitere Rast einlegten. Hannibal hatte soeben wieder die genähte Wunde in Wills Gesicht untersucht. Er hatte sie nach dem Vernähen zusätzlich durch ein Pflaster geschützt, aber obwohl sie gut heilte und sich nicht entzündete, blutete sie und nässte dann und wann, sodass er das Pflaster immer wieder wechseln musste. Für Will war es eine Tortur, aber hielt still und gab keinen Ton von sich. Im Gegenzug wechselte er den Verband um Hannibals Schusswunde. Lecter hätte das durchaus alleine gekonnt, doch es ging wesentlich schneller, wenn Will es tat. Und der Profiler musste insgeheim zugeben, dass er es gerne tat. Erstens fand er, dass er Hannibal etwas schuldig war und zweitens hatte es aus irgendeinem Grund etwas sehr Intimes an sich, die Wunden zu versorgen.  
„Ich habe vor nicht allzu langer Zeit damit begonnen, mich für gewisse Notfälle zu wappnen.“, bestätigte Hannibal schlicht. Will hob eine Augenbraue. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit? Lecter war schon in die Rolle des Chesapeake-Rippers geschlüpft, bevor Jack Crawford sich an Will gewandt hatte. Er hatte dieses Doppelleben seit einigen Jahren geführt. Aber tatsächlich klang es so, als hätte Hannibal sich die verschiedenen Notfallpläne erst vor kurzem zurechtgelegt.  
Der Psychiater konnte Wills Verwirrung scheinbar spüren und präzisierte seine Angabe.  
„Etwa ein halbes Jahr, nachdem der Minnesota-Würger gestellt wurde.“  
Also hatte er sich tatsächlich erst gewappnet, nachdem Will auf der Bildfläche erschienen war.  
„Wieso erst so spät?“, fragte Will, obwohl er die Antwort ahnte.  
Hannibal schenkte ihm ein schwaches, unaufdringliches Lächeln.  
„Ich wurde damals zum ersten Mal mit einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner konfrontiert.“, sagte er dann. „Das Haus auf den Klippen gehörte mir schon seit geraumer Zeit und es hat sich als durchaus nützlich erwiesen. Besonders, nachdem Jack Miriam Lass mit ins Spiel gebracht hat. Aber es war eben nicht genug. Und du hast ja gesehen, wie das Meer an den Felsen leckt und sie allmählich abträgt. Ich brauchte ein paar dauerhafte Lösungen für den Notfall.“  
„Und jetzt ist der Notfall eingetreten…“, murmelte Will.  
„Nicht direkt.“  
Tatsächlich war es nach wie vor schwierig sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich theoretisch nicht auf der Flucht befanden. Vielleicht hätte Lecter seinen Rückzugspunkt in Delaware tatsächlich nicht genutzt, wenn er wie geplant vor dem FBI geflohen wäre und nicht als tot gegolten hätte. Vermutlich hätte er es vorgezogen, das Land zu verlassen, so wie bei seiner letzten Flucht mit Bedelia du Maurier.  
„Ich nehme an, du bist in Wilmington unter einem anderen Namen bekannt.“, sagte Will und erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie Hannibal sich in Florenz die Identität des Dr. Fell übergestreift hatte. Seine Wandlungsfähigkeit durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Er veränderte zwar nie sein Äußeres, aber das war meist auch gar nicht nötig. Sein Sprachtalent reichte aus, um eine glaubwürdige Rolle zu erschaffen.  
„Ich habe mir nicht die Identität eines anderen angeeignet, falls du das meinst.“, erklärte Hannibal ruhig, während sie wieder in den Wagen stiegen.  
„In Florenz hatte es sich angeboten, doch hier war es nicht nötig. In dem Haus befindet sich der Schlüssel zu dem Postfach, in dem ich sämtliche Unterlagen aufbewahre. Kreditkarten, Geburtsurkunden und so weiter. Das Gute an einer selbstgeschaffenen Rolle ist, das man nicht von seinem Umfeld abhängig ist.“  
Will verstand, was er meinte. In Florenz hatte Hannibal den Vorteil gehabt, dass Dr. Fell und seine Frau recht zurückgezogen gelebt hatten. So kam er nicht in die Verlegenheit, plötzlich irgendwelchen Freunden des Ehepaars gegenüberzustehen, denen der Identitätsraub oder das Verschwinden der beiden aufgefallen wäre.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Will betrachtete Hannibal von der Seite. Er war erschöpft, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Im Gegensatz zu Will hatte er kaum geschlafen und obwohl der Profiler wusste, dass Hannibal mit sehr wenig Schlaf auskommen konnte, würden auch seine Kraftreserven irgendwann aufgebraucht sein. Sie standen beide unter Strom, obwohl es im Grunde keinen Zeitdruck gab. Aber Will ahnte, dass Hannibal erst richtig zur Ruhe kommen würde, wenn sie Wilmington erreicht hatten. Und dem Profiler ging es ähnlich.  
„Du solltest schlafen.“, schlug er erneut vor. „Lass mich fahren.“  
„Du bist verletzt.“  
„Du ebenfalls.“  
„Das Morphium zirkuliert durch deinen Kreislauf.“, wandte Hannibal ein.  
Das war kein schlechtes Argument, denn der Psychiater hatte das Medikament schon früh abgesetzt und war auf reguläre Schmerzmittel umgestiegen, die nicht einmal verschreibungspflichtig waren. Will bezweifelte nach wie vor, dass die kleinen Tabletten ausreichten, um Hannibals Schmerzen zu lindern, aber natürlich hatte er nichts gesagt.  
„Es ist schon einige Zeit her, dass ich die letzte Tablette genommen habe. Ich bin klar, wirklich. Und abgesehen davon wird mich das Fahren von den Schmerzen abhalten.“, widersprach er dennoch. Doch Hannibal blieb eisern, zumindest bis die Nacht hereinbrach. Durch den Verband an seiner Hand sickerte das Blut und er sah ein, dass es unverantwortlich gewesen wäre, weiter zu fahren. Will wusste nicht genau, seit wie vielen Stunden Hannibal wach war. Aber es mussten einige sein. Also verzichtete der Profiler ebenfalls auf das Morphium und nahm das schwächere Schmerzmittel ein. Es dauerte wesentlich länger, bis das Medikament wirkte und es dämpfte die Schmerzen nur bedingt, aber Will ertrug es und setzte sich hinters Steuer, während Hannibal auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm und den Verband um seine Hand erneuerte..  
Der Profiler war froh, dass er sich auf die Straßen konzentrieren konnte und so nicht in Versuchung kam, die Wunde in Hannibals Handfläche zu betrachten. In ihm wallten wieder leise Schuldgefühle auf. Hannibal wäre mit Sicherheit weniger schlimm verletzt gewesen, wenn Will nicht im Wasser das Bewusstsein verloren hätte. Aber der Profiler konnte nun ohnehin nichts mehr daran ändern und musste sich damit abfinden.  
Will hatte damit gerechnet, dass Hannibal noch eine ganze Weile wach bleiben würde, auch wenn er nicht mehr fuhr. Schon alleine aus Stolz. Aber irgendwann gab er tatsächlich nach und gestattete sich etwas Schlaf, während Will den Wagen durch die Dunkelheit lenkte. Ein heftiger Regenschauer ging über ihnen nieder und in der Ferne hörte er den Donner grollen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Blitze über den Himmel zuckten. Das Auto schnurrte leise und geschmeidig über die offenbar recht neue und gut befahrbare Straße und manchmal ließen die Blitze den Himmel violett erscheinen.  
Will spürte, wie er sich ein wenig entspannte. Nicht unbedingt wegen des Gewitters, sondern eher wegen der monotonen, aber altbekannten Handgriffe. Er hatte schon immer zu den Menschen gehört, die beim Autofahren abschalten konnten. Zumindest insofern das für jemanden wie Will Graham überhaupt möglich war.  
Will hatte das Radio ausgeschaltet, um Hannibals leichten Schlaf nicht zu stören und dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals selbst gefahren zu sein, während er mit Hannibal unterwegs gewesen war. Normalerweise war er immer derjenige gewesen, der verletzt, bewusstlos, oder lediglich in Gedanken versunken auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen hatte. Im Nachhinein fand Will es beschämend, wie oft Hannibal ihm das Leben gerettet oder ihn vor einem psychischen Zusammenbruch bewahrt hatte.  
Während Will die vergangenen Tage, Monate und Jahre vor seinem inneren Auge wie einen Film ablaufen ließ, kam ihm wieder der Gedanke an Molly. Sie repräsentierte den einzigen Bereich in seinem Leben, der nichts mit Hannibal zu tun hatte. Oder womöglich hatte er sich das auch nur eingeredet. War Hannibal nicht immer präsent gewesen, auch bevor Jack Crawford Will erneut aufgesucht hatte? Hatte er nicht immer wie ein Geist über allem geschwebt? Wie oft hatte Will sich dazu zwingen müssen, seine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten und nicht an ihn zu denken? Wie oft war er aus Träumen aufgeschreckt, von denen er Molly nichts hatte erzählen können?  
Will fragte sich, wie seine Frau auf seinen vermeintlichen Tod reagieren würde.  
Die Unterhaltung im Krankenhaus, kurz nachdem Dolarhyde sie angegriffen hatte, war Will wie ein Abschied vorgekommen. Und vielleicht war es das sogar gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt insgeheim gewusst, wie alles enden würde. Trotzdem hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte, seit Dolarhyde die Wachmänner getötet und Hannibal und ihm die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. Will hatte sie durchaus geliebt. Und vielleicht tat er das immer noch.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er immer noch seinen Ehering trug. Er hatte den Kampf und den Sturz von der Klippe unbeschadet überstanden und leuchtete im zuckenden Licht der dann und wann aufflackernden Blitze an Wills Finger. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch Hannibal einst einen Ehering getragen hatte. Schließlich waren die Personen, deren Rolle Bedelia und er übernommen hatten, ein Ehepaar gewesen. Jetzt trug Hannibal den Ring natürlich nicht mehr, aber Will erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie befremdlich das Schmuckstück damals auf ihn gewirkt hatte. Ob es Hannibal ähnlich ging?  
Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nach der mehr oder weniger drei Jahre andauernden Funkstille hatte Hannibal äußerst unterkühlt auf die Tatsache reagiert, dass Will geheiratet hatte. Wenn er auf freiem Fuß gewesen wäre, hätte sich Molly nicht nur vor Francis Dolarhyde fürchten müssen. Hannibals Eifersucht war sowohl unheimlich als auch auf eine abstruse Art und Weise befriedigend gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte Will die dominante Position in ihrer Beziehung inne. Aber das war im Grunde nur eine Illusion. Hannibal hatte die Macht, egal ob er in Freiheit lebte oder an eine Gefängniszelle gebunden war. Und manchmal war dieses Wissen sogar tröstlich.  
Will setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und zuckte zusammen, als seine Stichwunde zu pochen begann. Durch den Schmerz in der Wange hatte er die anderen Verletzungen beinahe vergessen. Der Kampf mit Dolarhyde war härter gewesen, als Will vermutet hatte. Kurz bevor sie ihn endlich hatten niederstrecken können, war es ihm fast so vorgekommen, als sei er tatsächlich unbesiegbar. Als wäre der Rote Drache mehr als nur eine Wahnvorstellung. Das Bild von Stärke und Kraft war auch nicht gewichen, als Dolarhyde tot am Boden gelegen hatte. Will hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Aura des Monsters, des Roten Drachen, sich zurückziehen würde, sobald er tot war. Aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Will war der Leiche nicht näher gekommen, als unbedingt notwendig.  
Auch der abgeschlagene Kopf eines Drachen hat noch ein scharfes Gebiss.  
Zwar hatten sie Dolarhyde nicht geköpft, aber der Gedanke war Will trotzdem gekommen und er hatte sich von dem Toden ferngehalten, nachdem Hannibal und er ihr Werk vollendet hatten. 

Will wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie gegen drei Uhr morgens Middletown erreichten. Die Stadt wirkte recht verlassen, was hauptsächlich mit der Uhrzeit zu tun hatte. Aber Will vermutete, dass sie ihm auch tagsüber nicht geheuer gewesen wäre. Die Straßen und Häuser waren einer kühlen Symmetrie unterworfen und erinnerten ihn ein wenig an alte Horrorfilme. Die schwarzen Straßenlaternen waren nach unten gebogen und hingen traurig herab wie die abgeknickten Blütenkelche einer Pflanze. Die Straße war gut ausgebaut und gerade, so als könnte man die ganze Stadt einfach durchfahren, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal irgendwo abzubiegen. Will konnte trotz der Dunkelheit recht weit sehen und erkannte in der Ferne den spitzen Turm einer kleinen Kirche, der wie ein überdimensionaler Hexenhut aus den umliegenden Gebäuden hervorragte. Nach einiger Zeit tauchte endlich eine Tankstelle auf. Will tankte den Wagen auf und kaufte noch zwei große Flaschen Wasser und eine Karte. Der Wagen verfügte nicht über ein Navigationssystem und Will war nicht erpicht darauf, sich zu verfahren.  
Der Mann hinter der Theke war vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, vermutlich ein Student, der sich mit diesem undankbaren Job in den Semesterferien ein bisschen was dazu verdiente. Aber obwohl Will die Vorstellung, Nacht für Nacht in diesem fluoreszierenden Licht zu sitzen, wenn die meiste Zeit ohnehin keine Kunden kamen, nicht gerade ermunternd fand, schien der junge Mann kein Problem damit zu haben. Aus seinen Kopfhörern ertönten blecherne Heavy-Metal-Klänge und auf seinem Schoß lag ein dickes Buch über Psychologie. Er hatte nicht einmal aufgeblickt, als Will eingetreten war, obwohl er ihn zweifellos bemerkt haben musste. Doch als der Profiler bezahlte und der junge Mann ihm ins Gesicht blickte, sah Will eine leise Neugier in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Zweifellos würde er sich an ihn erinnern. Vermutlich suchten nur sehr wenige Menschen um diese Zeit eine Tankstelle auf. Und abgesehen davon würde der Mann sich zweifellos aufgrund des Pflasters in seinem Gesicht an Will erinnern. Der Gedanke behagte dem Profiler nicht, aber konnte es nicht ändern. Das Auto musste nun einmal aufgetankt werden und abgesehen davon hätte der Mann wohl ähnlich reagiert, wenn Hannibal durch die Tür getreten wäre. Zwar sah er auf den ersten Blick nicht ganz so schlimm aus wie Will, aber auch in seinem Gesicht befanden sich nach wie vor Kratzer und Schrammen, die einem Außenstehenden durchaus verdächtig vorkommen und im Gedächtnis bleiben würden.  
Will kehrte ins Auto zurück und fand Hannibal noch immer schlafend vor. Das verwunderte ihn ein wenig und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie erschöpft sein ehemaliger Psychiater tatsächlich sein musste. Normalerweise hatte Hannibal einen sehr leichten Schlaf und Will vermutete zudem, dass er in den vergangenen Stunden lediglich mit geschlossenen Augen dagesessen und nicht richtig geschlafen hatte. Aber jetzt schienen ihn tatsächlich sämtliche Kräfte verlassen zu haben. Will überkam eine plötzliche Zuneigung für Hannibal, die sich wie ein Stechen in der Herzgegend anfühlte. Bevor ihn die Empfindung zu sehr ablenken konnte, drehte er den Verschluss der Wasserflasche auf und trank vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke. Nach dieser nach wie vor sehr unangenehmen Erfahrung öffnete er die Karte und betrachtete die Route, der sie folgen würden. Er stellte fest, dass sie nur noch etwa 30 Meilen zurücklegen mussten, was bei guter Verkehrslage und ohne Komplikationen innerhalb einer halben Stunde zu schaffen war.**  
Spätestens dann würde Will Hannibals wecken müssen, da er sich in der Stadt nicht auskannte und nichts über den genauen Standort von Lecters Residenz wusste. Aber bis dahin würde er seinem ehemaligen Psychiater noch ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Will prägte sich die Route ein und verstaute dann die Karte und die Flasche im Seitenfach der Fahrertür. Die Wunde in seinem Gesicht begann wieder stärker zu brennen und zu pochen, aber er ignorierte es vorerst.  
Sie passierten Biddles Corner, St. Georges, Red Lion und Bear. In Wilmington Manor erwachte Hannibal und streckte sich, soweit es ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz möglich war. Es waren kaum andere Fahrzeuge unterwegs, Will war schneller vorangekommen, als er vermutet hatte. Und obwohl seine Schmerzen immer stärker wurden, war er noch stark und konzentriert genug, um auch den Rest der Strecke bewältigen zu können. Auch wenn Hannibal das anders zu sehen schien.  
„Auf die letzten paar Meilen kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an.“, sagte Will schließlich und Lecter gab sich letztendlich damit zufrieden. Als sie die Stadt erreichten, folgte der Profiler Hannibals Beschreibung. Er wusste nicht viel über Wilmington, außer dass die Stadt in Bezug auf ihre Kriminalitätsrate als bedenklich galt. Aber es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Hannibal ihn sämtliche Brennpunkte der Stadt passieren ließ. Selbst wenn Hannibals Rückzugspunkt in Wilmington nur für den Notfall existierte, preisgünstig war es ganz sicher nicht. Das erkannte man bereits anhand der Nachbarschaft. Das Haus, zu dem Hannibal ihn führte, lag etwas außerhalb des Stadtzentrums in einer ruhigen Gegend. Hier gab es keine Graffitis und keine schäbig verkohlten Backsteingebäude, die sich eng aneinander quetschten und sich über die Straße hinweg voller Misstrauen zu beobachten schienen, wie zwei Schachspieler. Trotzdem wusste Will aus Erfahrung, dass sich in angesehenen und teuren Gegenden wie diesen ebenso viele Verbrechen abspielen konnten, wie in den sogenannten Problemvierteln. In den einfachen Vierteln wurden die Konflikte nur stärker nach außen getragen. Die Bandenkriege, Überfälle und Diebstähle ließen leicht vergessen, dass sich in den schönen Villen in diesem Stadtteil hinter verschlossenen Türen und sorgfältig ausgewählten Seidenvorhänge ebenso grausame Vorgänge abspielen konnten.  
Das Haus, vor dem Will schließlich parkte, war recht klein. Zumindest für Hannibals Verhältnisse. Und es war, ebenso wie das Versteck auf den Klippen, sehr modern in Bezug auf die Architektur und Einrichtung. Lecter hatte es sicher nicht extra bauen lassen, aber man sah dem Haus an, dass er es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gekauft haben musste. Will fand es interessant, dass Hannibals Haus in Baltimore recht klassisch und stellenweise sehr ungewöhnlich eingerichtet war, während seine kleinen Notrückzugspunkte schlicht, zweckmäßig und beinahe kühl wirkten. Sie passten zu Lecter, aber man sah den beiden Häusern, die Will bis jetzt gesehen hatte, an, dass Hannibal normalerweise nicht dort lebte.  
Als sie das Haus betraten, sehnte Will sich nach einer Morphiumtablette. Sein Körper schien ihm die Belastung der Fahrt übel zu nehmen und fühlte sich heiß und verkrampft an. Der Schmerz, der von dem vernähten Schnitt in seiner Wange ausging, strahlte hinunter bis zu seinem Hals. Aber dennoch nahm der Profiler wieder ein schwächeres Schmerzmittel. Insgeheim wollte er vor Hannibal nicht noch schwächer erscheinen, als er in Wahrheit war.  
Im Haus war es recht kühl, aber die Luft schmeckte frisch und war entgegen Wills Vermutung nicht abgestanden. Auch entdeckte er keine Staubschicht oder andere Indizien dafür, dass das Haus verlassen war.  
„Mrs. Lemon hat gute Arbeit geleistet.“, hörte er Hannibal sagen und runzelte überrascht die Stirn.  
„Mrs. Lemon?“  
„Eine ältere Dame, die ihre Pensionierung als Affront empfunden und sich furchtbar gelangweilt hat.“  
Hannibal schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sie hat sich während meiner Abwesenheit um das Haus gekümmert und ist der einzige Kontakt, den ich in dieser Gegend und mit dieser Identität pflege.“  
„Wo ist sie jetzt?“, fragte Will. Hannibal sprach zwar nicht in der Vergangenheit von Mrs. Lemon, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Es war dennoch möglich, dass er sich ihrer entledigt hatte oder es zumindest plante.  
„Ihrer letzten Nachricht an mich habe ich entnommen, dass sie ihre Tochter in Italien besucht. Sie wird vermutlich erst in acht Wochen zurückkehren.“  
Und bis dahin werden wir bereits weg sein, dachte Will. Hannibal sprach die Worte nicht aus, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Will ahnte, dass Hannibal noch etwas Bestimmtes vorhatte und diese Rückzugsmöglichkeit nur nutzte, um sich zu erholen. Das hatten sie beide auch bitter nötig.  
Das Erdgeschoss des Haues war riesig, die Küche, der Essbereich und das Wohnzimmer waren nicht voneinander getrennt. Lediglich das Badezimmer schien sich hinter der Tür zu Wills rechten in einem eigenen Raum zu befinden. Farblich dominierten strahlendes Weiß und glänzendes Schwarz. Die Treppe, deren dünne Stufen ebenfalls weiß waren, verfügte nicht über ein Geländer und schwebte scheinbar frei in der linken Ecke des Raumes. Will entdeckte auch einen Kamin, der ähnlich grazil wirkte und zum größten Teil aus Glas bestand. Das Haus war tatsächlich ein heftiger Kontrast zu den dunklen Blautönen und den ausgesuchten Gemälden in Hannibals Heim in Baltimore. Aber der Profiler empfand diese Tatsache nicht als unangenehm. Das Haus in Baltimore stand zwar noch, aber dennoch fühlte es sich so an, als würde es nicht mehr existieren. Vielleicht weil die Personen, die dort agiert hatten, ebenfalls nicht mehr existierten.  
Hannibal, Abigail, Will, Alana und Jack waren in gewisser Hinsicht dort gestorben.  
Die Menschen, die heute diese Namen trugen, hatten nichts mehr mit ihnen gemein.  
Es hätte sich falsch angefühlt, sich in einer Kopie dieses Hauses zurückzuziehen.  
Jetzt, wo es ohnehin kein Zurück mehr gab.

 

Im Obergeschoss des Haues befanden sich das riesige Schlafzimmer und ein weiteres Bad. Will duschte, was wie so vieles, nicht gerade schmerzfrei von statten ging und ließ zu, dass Hannibal die Verbände erneuerte. Im Gegenzug wechselte Will wieder den Verband, der Hannibals Schusswunde schützte.  
Obwohl sie die ganze Zeit über nicht auf der Flucht gewesen waren, fühlte der Profiler sich, als könne er erst jetzt richtig durchatmen. Und die Welt um ihn herum fühlte sich auch nicht mehr ganz so unwirklich an, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Erst jetzt tauchten Hannibal und er erst wirklich aus den Fluten auf. Zumindest in symbolischer Hinsicht. Die angebrochene Nacht, in der sie das Haus erreicht hatten, verbrachten sie größtenteils schlafend. Es gab nur ein Bett, aber das störte weder Will noch Hannibal. Zum einen war es breit genug, dass mit Leichtigkeit noch eine dritte Person dazu gepasst hätte, zum anderen hatte ihre Beziehung ohnehin einen vollkommen neuen Grad an Intimität erreicht.  
Auch wenn sie diesen noch immer nicht erforschten. Während sie schliefen lagen Will und Hannibal stets mindestens eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt, schon alleine um die Wunden des jeweils anderen nicht zu berühren. Will ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Verletzungen deswegen zusätzlich verfluchte. Etwas in ihm sehnte sich nach wie vor nach Hannibals Nähe. Nach einer Nähe, die er ihm damals nicht hatte gestatten wollen. Aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen und vor sich selbst. Aber jetzt war es anders. Und vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass die Verletzungen sie vorerst an die Leine legten.  
Sie erholten sich beide recht gut, wenn sie auch gelegentliche Rückfälle zu verschmerzen hatten.  
Aber alles in allem hätte es wesentlich schlimmer sein können.  
Etwa zwei Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft in Wilmington kehrte Hannibal mit den Lebensmitteln zurück, die er in der Stadt besorgt hatte und legte zusätzlich den „Tattler“ auf den Tisch, die gedruckte Version der Berichte auf tattlecrime.com. Es war erstaunlich, dass Freddie Lounds es immer wieder mit Leichtigkeit schaffte, Will daran zu erinnern warum er sie nicht mochte. 

_Love Crime – Wie die „Murder-Husbands“ den Roten Drachen erschlugen und dabei alles opferten_

_Nach Monaten der Ungewissheit und der sich unkontrolliert ausbreitenden Angst in der Bevölkerung, ist es dem FBI endlich gelungen, den sogenannten „Roten Drachen“ (vorher bekannt als „Thooth Fairy“) auszuschalten. Hinter dem Künstlernamen, der auf ein Gemälde von William Blake zurückgeht, verbarg sich Francis Dolarhyde, ein einfacher Filmentwickler.  
Dolarhyde wurde am vergangen Freitag, dem 18.09.2015 tot auf einer Klippe in der Umgebung des Chesapeake Bay gefunden. Dolarhydes Leiche wies mehrere Stichverletzungen und Hämatome auf, die Todesursachen waren laut dem FBI ein Schnitt in der Bauchgegend und ein Biss in den Kehlkopf.  
Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Flucht von Hannibal dem Kannibalen, (früher bekannt als „Chesapeake-Ripper“) im direkten Zusammenhang damit steht. Jack Crawford verweigert nach wie vor die Aussage, doch es ist anzunehmen, dass Lecters sogenannte Flucht von vornerein geplant und demnach beabsichtigt war. Gewisse Quellen lassen vermuten, dass Lecter im Fall des Roten Drachen als Köder diente. Er und sein ehemaliger Protegé Will Graham (bekannt durch den Chesapeake-Ripper-Fall und den Fall des Minnesota-Würgers), der noch nie vor unorthodoxen Methoden zurückgeschreckt ist, haben Dolarhyde in ein Haus nahe der Klippen gelockt und ihn dort getötet.  
Das FBI geht anhand der Blutspuren und der anderen Hinweise davon aus, dass ein erbitterter Kampf stattgefunden haben muss. Lecter und Graham wurden höchstwahrscheinlich schwer verletzt und gewisse Spuren deuten darauf hin, dass sie von den nahe gelegenen Klippen ins Meer gestürzt sind. Diesen Sturz dürfte keiner der beiden überlebt haben, sowohl Lecter als auch Graham gelten offizielle als tot, auch wenn Jack Crawford bestätigte, dass man bis jetzt noch keine Leichen gefunden habe. So haben Lecter und Graham also nach all den Jahren doch noch zusammengefunden und sind im Tode vereint._

Will stieß gereizt die Luft durch die Zähne und hätte den Artikel am liebsten zusammengeknüllt und in den nächsten Abfalleimer geworfen. Hannibal hingegen, schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Sein Faible für Freddie Lounds´ Berichterstattung hatte Will nie verstanden. Hannibal fand Lounds unhöflich, hatte sie aber dennoch am Leben gelassen. Vermutlich, weil er damals durch sie an Informationen gelangt war, die eine seriöse Zeitung nie preisgegeben hätte. Und weil sie es gelegentlich schaffte, ihn zu amüsieren. Freddie Lounds war in gewisser Hinsicht eine moderne Scheherazade, solange Hannibal Verwendung für sie hatte, durfte sie weiterleben. Allerdings ging seine Sympathie für Lounds, sofern man denn überhaupt von einer solchen sprechen konnte, nicht soweit, dass er sie beschützte, so wie er es bei Abigail oder Will getan hatte. Die vermeintliche Ermordung von Freddie Lounds vor ein paar Jahren hatte ihm eine tiefe Freude bereitet. Jetzt bereute der Profiler, dass er Lounds damals nicht tatsächlich umgebracht hatte.  
Als sie ihm geholfen hatte, hatte ihr Verhältnis sich ein wenig gebessert, doch nach Hannibals Flucht hatte sie die Bilder aus Wills Krankenzimmer veröffentlich, kurz nachdem man ihn wieder zusammengeflickt hatte. Seit diesem Vorfall war ihr Verhältnis wieder als ausgesprochen kühl zu bezeichnen.  
Dass sie von Liebe schrieb und Will als Hannibals Protegé bezeichnete, gefiel dem Profiler ganz und gar nicht. Nicht, dass es nicht zumindest zum Teil der Wahrheit entsprochen hätte. Aber Will fand nicht, dass es den Rest der Welt etwas anging, in welchem Verhältnis er zu Hannibal Lecter stand. Außerdem hatte Freddie Lounds die Angewohnheit, die Dinge mit ihrer direkten und unverfrorenen Art zu bagatellisieren und ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Will fand ihre Art von Humor an guten Tagen bissig, an schlechten einfach nur geschmacklos. Er dachte an die T-Shirts, die ihr Verlag hatte drucken lassen, kurz nachdem der Rote Drache auf der Bildfläche erschienen war.  
Will erinnerte sich noch gut an den Aufdruck.  
_The Thooth Fairy is a one-night-stand._  
„Es scheint, als sei Miss Lounds noch immer sehr eifrig bei der Sache.“, sagte Hannibal schlicht, nachdem auch er den Bericht überflogen hatte. Will dachte an das, was Freddie Lounds ihm gesagt hatte, kurz nachdem Jack ihn mit dem Fall beauftragt hatte.  
_Psychopathen sind Narzissten. Sie lieben es, über sich selbst zu lesen._  
In Bezug auf Hannibal mochte das stimmen, doch Will verabscheute es zutiefst. Und er verabscheute Freddie Lounds. Schon damals hatte er sich gefragt, warum er sie nicht tatsächlich getötet hatte. Natürlich war es ihm in erster Linie darum gegangen, den Schein zu wahren und Hannibal zu täuschen. Aber Randall Tier war bereits durch seine Hand gestorben, wovor war er also noch zurückgeschreckt? Will wusste es nicht, er erinnerte sich nicht gerne an damals zurück. Hauptsächlich aufgrund der Vorfälle in Hannibals Küche.  
„Bedauerlicherweise.“, erwiderte er gereizt.  
Hannibals Gedanken schienen sich in eine ähnliche Richtung bewegt zu haben, wie die des Profilers. Er sprach die Worte nicht aus, aber in seinen Augen konnte Will lesen, was er in diesem Moment dachte.  
_Das ist dein Verdienst. Du hättest sie damals umbringen und es beenden können._  
Plötzlich fiel Will noch etwas ein, als er an Freddie Lounds, falsche Versprechen und verpasste Chancen dachte. Alana hatte das Land zusammen mit ihrem Sohn und mit Margot verlassen. Weder Will noch Jack kannten das Ziel, das die drei angesteuert hatten. Vielleicht glaubte Alana Freddie Lounds und ging wie der Rest der Welt davon aus, dass Hannibal und Will tot waren. Aber dennoch würde sie ganz sicher kein Risiko eingehen. Hannibal hatte ihr schließlich versprochen, sie umzubringen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken legte sich ein kaltes Gefühl in Wills Magen.  
Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit den Kontakt zur Realität und zu den Menschen, die ihm einst vertraut gewesen waren, verloren. Noch bevor Jack ihn auf Dolarhyde angesetzt hatte. Selbst Molly war ihm immer ein wenig fremd geblieben. Es war ihm stets so vorgekommen, als lebte er in einer selbst konstruierten Traumwelt und als könnte jede noch so kleine Irritation die weiche Seifenblase, die ihn vor all den bösen Erinnerungen schützte, zum Zerplatzen bringen. Aber dennoch waren Will die Menschen in seiner Umgebung nicht gleichgültig.  
Alana hatte sich nach ihrem Sturz aus Hannibals Fenster sehr verändert. Sie war kalt und abweisend geworden und hatte ihr Ziel mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln verfolgt. Dass ausgerechnet sie sich auf einen Deal mit Mason Verger einlassen würde, hätte nicht einmal Will von ihr erwartet. Aber trotz ihrer Verwandlung und ihrer teilweise sehr abweisenden Art, die so gar nichts mehr mit der alten Alana Bloom gemein hatte, mochte Will sie nach wie vor. Und er wollte nicht, dass ihr oder ihrer Familie etwas geschah. Alana war, zumindest in Wills Augen, tatsächlich ein Opfer der Umstände. Anders als er selbst hatte sie sich damals nichts zuschulden kommen lassen. Sie war auf Hannibal hereingefallen, so wie der Rest der Welt auch. Und sie hatte bitter dafür bezahlen müssen. Aber anders als Will hatte sie erst nach dem Sturz eine gewisse Schuld auf sich geladen. Sie war von dem Spiel, das Hannibal, Will und Jack miteinander spielten, erschüttert gewesen.  
„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Hannibal, der ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. Er tat das auf eine sehr unaufdringliche Art und Weise, sodass Will sich unter seinem Blick nicht unwohl fühlte. Im Gegenteil, Hannibals Augen hatten ihn schon oft aufgefangen, wenn er gestrauchelt war. Auch nach seiner Festnahme. Will hatte sich abgewöhnt, den Blickkontakt zu ihm zu vermeiden. Hannibal sah ohnehin alles, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Und anders als die meisten anderen Menschen konnte er es verstehen.  
„An Alana.“, antwortete der Profiler wahrheitsgemäß und faltete den Tattler wieder zusammen.  
„An das, was du ihr versprochen hast.“  
Hannibal nickte schwach, während er sich daran machte, das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Ihm beim Kochen zuzusehen, hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Profiler gehabt. Es hatte ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrautheit verschafft und das war auch heute noch der Fall. [style type="italic"]Besonders [/style] heute.  
„Ich habe ihr Einiges versprochen.“, sagte Hannibal schlicht und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Seine linke Hand war noch immer bandagiert, aber am Handgelenk der anderen konnte Will die Narbe sehen, die er von der Konfrontation mit Matthew Brown davongetragen hatte. Trotz der verstrichenen Jahre hob sie sich noch sehr deutlich von der Haut ab und erinnerte daran, wie nahe Lecter dem Tod gewesen war.  
„Und du hältst deine Versprechen.“, stellte Will fest, doch es klang eher wie eine zurückhaltende Frage. Natürlich wusste Hannibal, worauf er hinauswollte. Anstelle einer Antwort reichte er Will ein Messer und eine Ingwerknolle. Genau wie damals.  
Will glaubte allerdings nicht, dass Hannibal diesen Umstand beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte beim Kauf der Lebensmittel vermutlich in erster Linie daran gedacht, dass er endlich wieder etwas tun konnte, was ihm Freude bereitete und ihm in den vergangenen Jahren verwehrt gewesen war. Vermutlich hatte er in diesem Moment keinen Gedanken an Freddie Lounds und die damalige Täuschung verschwendet. Aber auch wenn es nur ein simpler Zufall war, sie registrierten es beide.  
„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich dich rette.“, sagte Hannibal dann und konzentrierte sich dabei vollkommen auf seine Arbeit, während Will das scharfe Messer einen Moment lang in der Hand wog.  
„Hast du mich nur deswegen aus dem Wasser gezogen?“, fragte er lockend und hob eine Augenbraue. Hannibal wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Dennoch schenkte er ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und blickte ihm in die Augen.  
„Nein.“, sagte er und obwohl es nur ein einziges, so schlichtes Wort war, mit dem Will sogar gerechnet hatte, musste er schlucken und fühlte sich einen Moment lang wie gelähmt. Die Zärtlichkeit in Hannibals Blick war erschütternd, in vielerlei Hinsicht.  
„Steht dieses Versprechen über dem, sie zu töten?“, fragte Will, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte und den Blick von den Augen des Psychiaters lösen konnte. Hannibal legte den Kopf schief und schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen.  
„Du willst sie schützen.“, stellte er dann fest.  
„Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas geschieht.“, korrigierte der Profiler. Dass er sie schützen wollte, mochte stimmen, aber es erschien ihm irgendwie abstrus. Alana brauchte niemanden, der sie beschützte. Und selbst wenn, Will war ganz sicher nicht der richtige dafür.  
Hannibal schwieg eine ganze Weile, während Will den Ingwer schälte und in kleine Stücke schnitt. Er wusste, dass Hannibal im Grunde nichts gegen Alana hatte. Im Gegenteil. Es war nicht so wie bei Mason Verger, den der Psychiater zutiefst verabscheut hatte. Will wusste von der Affäre zwischen Alana und Hannibal und er glaubte, dass Hannibal diese nicht nur aus Berechnung begonnen hatte. Dieses Wissen gefiel dem Profiler ganz und gar nicht und ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich von Herzen, dass Hannibal sie tatsächlich nur für seine Zwecke benutzt hatte.  
Aber selbst wenn er sie nicht geliebt hatte, geschätzt hatte er sie dennoch. Allerdings hatte er zweifellos etwas dagegen gehabt, dass sie in den vergangenen Jahren eine derart dominante Position innegehabt hatte. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn zu demütigen. Und obwohl Will nach wie vor fand, dass Hannibal das durchaus verdient hatte, wusste er, dass Alana damit ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte. Es würde nicht leicht werden, Hannibal umzustimmen. Wenn es etwas an ihm gab, das man verletzen konnte, dann war es sein Stolz. Und das hatte Alana vermutlich in den Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft mehrmals getan.  
„Du hast ihr geholfen.“, fügte Will hinzu, als Hannibal nach wie vor schwieg. „Damals, kurz bevor Mason Verger gestorben ist.“  
„Sie hat mich befreit.“, erwiderte Hannibal schlicht.  
„Du hättest ihr dennoch nicht helfen müssen.“, beharrte der Profiler.  
Hannibal hob den Kopf und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Faszination. Er schien sich zu fragen, ob Will auch nach all den Jahren noch etwas für Alana empfand. Das tat der Profiler nicht, zumindest hatte er keine Empfindungen romantischer Natur ihr gegenüber. Aber sie war ihm eben nicht gleichgültig.  
„Hast du ihr ein Kind gegeben, um es ihr wieder zu nehmen?“, fuhr er fort.  
Will bediente sich bewusst dieses Arguments. Sein Anliegen war ihm wichtig und nur deswegen bezog er sich indirekt auf Abigail und seine eigene Beziehung zu Hannibal. Tatsächlich glaubte er, für ein paar Sekunden so etwas wie Schuld in den Augen des Psychiaters aufflackern zu sehen. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.  
Sie standen recht nahe beieinander, allerdings ohne sich zu berühren. Trotzdem konnte er die Wärme, die von Hannibals Körper ausging, deutlich spüren. Während Will den Ingwer geschnitten hatte, hatte Hannibal das Fleisch, das in diesem Fall tatsächlich tierischer Herkunft war, zerteilt. Dabei hatte sich die Bandage um seine Hand ein wenig gelockert. Will legte das Messer hin und griff vorsichtig nach Hannibals verletzter Hand, langsam genug, um ihm die Chance zu geben, der Berührung auszuweichen. Aber das tat er nicht. Will drehte vorsichtig das Handgelenk des Psychiaters, sodass er die Handfläche betrachten konnte. Lecter hatte den Schnitt vernäht, ebenso wie die Wunde in Wills Gesicht, aber dennoch hatte sie erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgehört zu bluten. Dennoch war der Verband noch weiß und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Wunde aufgegangen war. Will griff vorsichtig nach dem Streifen, der sich gelöst hatte und wickelte ihn sanft um Hannibals Hand. Lecter hielt vollkommen still und sah ihm dabei zu. Vielleicht nahm er an, dass Will ihn durch diese Berührung manipulieren wollte, so wie er selbst es so oft getan hatte. Aber tatsächlich hatte der Profiler in diesem Moment keine besonderen Absichten. Er tat es einfach, weil er es tun wollte. Die Berührung erfolgte für ihn nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem Gespräch.  
Als er fertig war, lag Hannibals verletzte Hand noch immer in seiner. Und Will verspürte nicht das Verlangen, ihn loszulassen. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
„Es ist möglich, dass sie nicht an deinen Tod glaubt.“, sagte Will leise und blickte zu ihm auf.  
„Das Verger-Vermögen bietet die Möglichkeit, überall auf der Welt unterzutauchen und das auch noch auf eine luxuriöse und vermutlich angenehme Art und Weise.“, fuhr er fort, während Hannibals Augen noch immer auf ihm ruhten.  
„Aber all das Geld wird ihr die Angst nicht nehmen können. Sie wird sich fragen, wo du bist und was du vorhast. Sie weiß, dass du dazu in der Lage bist, ihr überallhin zu folgen. Ihre Sorge um Margot und den Jungen werden sie mehr als einmal aus dem Schlaf reißen. Genügt das nicht, Hannibal? Ist das nicht Strafe genug?“  
Ein vieldeutiges Lächeln zuckte um Hannibals Lippen und Will hätte nur allzu gerne gewusst, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging. Aber in Bezug auf eine Sache war er sich vollkommen sicher, Hannibal dachte in diesem Moment nicht an Alana.  
„Sofern sie an unserem Tod zweifelt.“, gab der Psychiater zu bedenken, aber es klang ein wenig spielerisch und nicht so, wie ein echtes Gegenargument. Alana war für ihn nicht wirklich von Interesse, in diesem Moment schien es ihm mehr um den Profiler zu gehen, wie so oft.  
„Du kennst sie, Hannibal. Und sie kennt dich. Sie wird erst wieder ruhig schlafen können, wenn eine Leiche gefunden wird. Und falls nicht zufällig ein armer Fischer in dieser Nacht sein Leben ausgehaucht hat und zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt würde, so fürchte ich, wirst du noch für eine sehr lange Zeit eine Hauptrolle in ihren Alpträumen spielen.“  
Hannibals Finger strichen sanft über Wills Hand.  
„Warum ist sie für dich von Interesse?“, fragte er leise.  
„Das ist sie nicht. Und genau deswegen bitte ich dich, ihr nichts zu tun. Wir sind da draußen auf den Klippen wirklich gestorben, Hannibal. Zumindest ein Teil von uns. Wieso sollten wir an Dingen festhalten, die nicht länger von Bedeutung sind?“, sagte Will und nun war er es, der lächelte. Es war ein böses Lächeln, das kaum sichtbar war und meist nur von Hannibal registriert werden konnte. Mit diesem Lächeln hatte er Hannibal früher oft gegenübergesessen, wenn sie miteinander diniert hatten. Als Mason Verger auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, war es häufiger aufgetaucht.  
„Und abgesehen davon gibt es jemanden, der es wesentlich mehr verdient hat, jemandes Schinken zu werden.“  
Mit diesen Worten löste Will seine Hand von der des Psychiaters und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den geschnittenen Ingwer. Es war, als wäre ein kalter Windhauch durch den Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern gestreift und hätte sie voneinander getrennt. Aber das war auch nötig gewesen. Will hatte Hannibal ein Angebot gemacht, ihm gewissermaßen einen Kompromiss vorgeschlagen. Nun musste er abwarten, wie er darauf reagierte. Und die Intimität, die sich zwischen ihnen verdichtete, würde dabei nur hinderlich sein. Abgesehen davon musste Will sich ein wenig zügeln. Wenn er Hannibal zu nahe kam, würde er für nichts mehr garantieren können. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war ähnlich wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, kurz bevor Dolarhyde eingetroffen war.  
Sie hatten beide mit Dolarhydes Erscheinen gerechnet und gewissermaßen auf ihn gewartet.  
Wären sie tatsächlich geflohen und hätte Will gewusst, dass er mit Hannibal allein gewesen wäre, wäre dieser Abend mit Sicherheit anders verlaufen. Allein das Wissen, dass Dolarhyde sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte und jederzeit zum Angriff bereit gewesen war, hatte Will die nötige Beherrschung verschafft.  
Jetzt hätte er sich im Grunde nicht mehr beherrschen müssen. Er hatte ohnehin bereits sämtliche Grenzen überschritten, er hätte sich einfach fallen lassen und gewissermaßen ins kalte Wasser springen können. Aber die Wunden würden ihn schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen. Sein Körper war noch nicht bereit dazu, mit Hannibal Lecter konfrontiert zu werden. Auf welche Art und Weise auch immer.  
Hannibal ließ die Worte zwischen ihnen schweben und wusste vermutlich sehr gut, auf wen Will sich bezog. Aber ganz so einfach wollte er sich noch nicht geschlagen geben. Vielleicht aus Stolz, vielleicht auch aus Berechnung. Will war es nur recht. Sie hatten schließlich Zeit. Als er sich diesen Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wurde ihm dessen Bedeutung erst richtig klar. Sie hatten tatsächlich alle Zeit der Welt.  
Tot zu sein hatte in der Tat seine Vorteile.

 

III.

Es gab zwei Gegenstände im Haus, die an die Zeit unmittelbar vor dem Kampf gegen den Roten Drachen erinnerten. Zwei Gegenstände, die Hannibal und Will am Körper getragen und schließlich abgelegt hatten. In Hannibals Fall war es die Kugel, die Dolarhyde ihm ins Fleisch gejagt hatte. Er hatte sie bereits in dem Motel entfernt, Will hatte sie auf einem blutgetränkten Taschentuch liegen sehen und mitgenommen. Der Grund dafür war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar. Glaubte man den Berichten von Freddie Lounds und dem, was die FBI-Agenten an andere Zeitungen weiterleiteten, wusste man nur, dass ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte und Will und Hannibal vermutlich schwer verletzt worden waren. Dass Dolarhyde einen Schuss abgefeuert und getroffen hatte, wurde nirgendwo erwähnt. Will hätte die Kugel bereits im Motel entsorgen oder unterwegs irgendwo verschwinden lassen können. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte sie behalten und Hannibal schien das nicht zu stören. Sie lag in einer kleinen Schachtel im Badezimmer, zusammen mit dem anderen Gegenstand, der an die Zeit vor dem Sturz erinnerte.  
Wills Ehering wirkte mittlerweile ein wenig stumpf, das viele Blut und das Wasser hatten ihm nicht gerade gutgetan. Der Profiler hatte ihn in der Nacht abgelegt, in der sie das Haus in Wilmington betreten hatten. Es war ähnlich wie mit der Kugel, im Grunde hatte er keine Verwendung mehr dafür. Aber dennoch konnte er ihn nicht einfach entsorgen. Nicht, dass er sich nach den alten Zeiten gesehnt hätte. Der Sprung über die Klippen war der letzte Schritt gewesen, der Schlussstrich. Die Verbindung zu seinem alten Leben war gekappt worden. Dieser Ring hatte keine Bedeutung mehr.  
Es war nur noch totes Gold.  
Will wusste, dass Hannibal froh war, dass er ihn abgelegt hatte. Wenn man einmal von der Narbe an Wills Unterleib absah, gab es nichts an seinem Körper, das ihn als Hannibals Eigentum, wenn auch nur im übertragenen Sinne, kennzeichnete. Aber das schien Hannibal auch nicht zu stören, solange es nichts anderes gab, was das Gegenteil bewies. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er einen Teil von Will besaß, den Molly niemals bekommen hätte. Auch nicht, wenn die Dinge anders gekommen und Will bei seiner Frau geblieben wäre. Trotzdem begrüßte er das Verschwinden des Eherings, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Und Will musste zugeben, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Hätte er den Ring noch getragen, hätte Mollys Geist sicher in der einen oder anderen Nacht die Lücke zwischen ihnen gefüllt. Und das wollte der Profiler vermeiden.  
In den vergangenen Wochen hatten sie sich allmählich von dem Kampf auf den Klippen erholt. Die Wunden hatten sich größtenteils geschlossen, sodass keine Verbände mehr nötig waren. Selbst die Verletzung in Wills Gesicht bedurfte nicht mehr eines Pflasters. Lediglich die Fäden waren noch vorhanden, doch die würde Hannibal bald entfernen können. Ihr Aufenthalt in Wilmington war nicht länger allein eine Erholungs- sondern auch eine Vorbereitungsphase.  
Die Vorbereitung auf die Jagd.  
Der Fall des Roten Drachen (oder nach wie vor „Thooth Fairy“, je nach Zeitung) ging noch immer durch die Medien, doch das allgemeine Interesse ließ bereits nach. Die Bestie war geschlagen und die Menschen fühlten sich wieder sicher. Dabei musste kein Roter Drache durch die Vollmondnächte streifen, nur um zu beweisen, dass Sicherheit nichts als eine Illusion war. Aber solange es kein konkretes Bild gab, vor dem man sich fürchten konnte, schienen die Menschen beruhigt zu sein. Schon bald würde der Rote Drache aus den Zeitungen verschwinden und nur noch in der einen oder anderen wissenschaftlichen Publikation zu finden sein. Dann würden sich nur noch Fachleute mit der ganzen Sache beschäftigen.  
Hätte Dr. Chilton den Aufenthalt in Dolarhydes Gewalt besser überstanden, wäre er wohl der erste gewesen, der ein Buch zu dem Thema verfasst hätte. Wahrscheinlich sinnierte er selbst jetzt, ohne Lippen und vollkommen verbrannt, über einen passenden Titel nach.  
Will verdrängte die Schuldgefühle, die Frederick Chilton betrafen. Er hatte seine Schuld mit dem Tod bezahlt. Zwar nicht in der Realität, aber das konnte Chilton ja nicht wissen. Vielleicht gab er sich damit zufrieden, dass Will in seinen Augen seine gerechte Strafe ereilt hatte. Auch wenn Freddie Lounds die ganze Sache anpries, wie die epischste Liebesgeschichte des Jahrzehnts.  
Zu Hannibal waren schon während seiner Gefangenschaft einige Publikationen erschienen und auch Lecter selbst hatte den einen oder anderen Text verfasst. Will nahm an, dass es so weitergehen würde. Natürlich würde Hannibal nichts mehr veröffentlichen, aber für seine Kollegen war er durch seinen Tod und die Vorgänge im Haus auf den Klippen umso interessanter geworden. Will wusste, dass er selbst ebenfalls eine Rolle in so manchen Texten gespielt hatte. Aber er hatte keinen davon je gelesen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Psychiater und Psychologen über ihn schrieben. Und das, ohne ihn persönlich zu kennen. Da war ihm Freddie Lounds´ provokantes Geschmiere fast lieber.  
Er faltete gerade die Zeitung zusammen, als Hannibal zurückkehrte. Will brauchte noch ein wenig Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie nicht auf der Flucht waren und niemand nach ihnen suchte. Er hatte sich die meiste Zeit über ihm Haus aufgehalten und war nur ein oder zwei Mal mit Hannibal in die Innenstadt gefahren. Lecter hingegen, genoss seine neu gewonnene Freiheit in vollen Zügen und Will konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Der Profiler wusste nicht genau, was er tat, wenn er das Haus verließ. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Fleisch, das Hannibal dann und wann mitbrachte, nicht von einem Menschen stammte. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er niemanden getötet. Und Will ahnte, dass er es auch nicht getan hätte, wenn er den Kampf mit Dolarhyde unverletzt überstanden hätte. Hannibal hatte es nicht mehr nötig, im Geheimen zu morden, zumindest in Hinblick auf Will. Wenn er jemanden umbringen würde, dann würde er es nicht alleine tun. Ein elektrisierender Gedanke. Besonders da Will ein bestimmtes Opfer im Blick hatte.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Hannibal, während er seinen Mantel abstreifte. Er kleidete sich anders als damals, vermutlich schon aus praktischen Gründen. Auch wenn es Will nicht verwundert hätte, wenn Hannibal in dieser Stadt einen Schneider gefunden hätte, der ihm seine Anzüge anfertigte. Lecter war ja bekanntlich auf alles vorbereitet.  
Er kleidete sich nach wie vor sehr elegant, aber ein wenig schlichter als früher. Dennoch war jedes Kleidungsstück mit Bedacht ausgewählt und sehr kostspielig. Im Moment schien er dunklere Farben zu bevorzugen, was Will ausgesprochen gut gefiel. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Hannibal in seiner Gegenwart seinen Personenanzug ablegte. Will bekam das Monster in seinem Inneren nicht ununterbrochen zu Gesicht, aber er wusste, dass es da war. Wenn auch nur angedeutet durch Kleidung, in der man sich leicht bewegen konnte und auf der Blutflecken nicht allzu sichtbar sein würden.  
„Hervorragend.“, antwortete der Profiler. Das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber es war besser als das, was ihm im ersten Moment durch den Kopf gegangen war. Hätte er impulsiv gehandelt und den Gedanken direkt ausgesprochen, hätte er mit „Bereit“ geantwortet. Das traf zwar ebenfalls zu, aber es klang vielleicht ein wenig zu übereifrig. Besonders, wenn man bedachte, was in diesem einfachen Wort mitschwang.  
Wills Stimme hatte ein wenig herausfordernd geklungen, was nicht beabsichtig gewesen war. Er wollte nichts überstürzen, aber er wollte wissen, ob Hannibal den Kompromiss akzeptieren würde, den Will ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Lecter hatte sich nicht mehr dazu geäußert, teilweise vermutlich um Will hinzuhalten, teilweise weil er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber als Will dieses spezielle Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zucken sah, wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Lecter schien die Vorstellung, die Wills Worte in seinem Kopf heraufbeschworen hatten, zu gefallen.  
„Sehr gut. Ich glaube, wir können die Fäden ziehen.“  
Wills Magen verkrampfte sich bei der Vorstellung ein wenig, aber er nickte dennoch. Die Wunde in seinem Gesicht tat nicht mehr ganz so weh, nur wenn er die Muskeln stark beanspruchte, beispielsweise wenn er gähnte, fühlte er den Schmerz wieder intensiver pochen und klopfen. Aber das Essen, Sprechen und Trinken fiel ihm von Tag zu Tag leichter. Und der Gedanke, endlich die Fremdkörper in seinem Gesicht loszuwerden, war ebenfalls nicht schlecht.  
Das Schlimmste hatte er ohnehin bereits überstanden.  
Und er vertraute darauf, dass Hannibal ihn nicht unnötig verletzen würde.  
Also ließ er sich auf der Couch vor dem gläsernen Kamin nieder, während der Psychiater das nötige Werkzeug holte. In diesem Fall eine kleine, spitze und sehr scharfe Schere und eine Pinzette. Dann setzte er sich neben Will und drehte den Kopf des Profilers sanft in die gewünschte Position. Will hielt vollkommen still, als Hannibal den ersten Faden aus der zusammengewachsenen Haut löste. Es war tatsächlich mehr unangenehm als schmerzhaft. Aber wenn Will sich nicht gerade bildlich vorstellte, was in diesem Moment in seinem Gesicht passierte, war es durchaus erträglich. Hannibal ging zügig, aber dennoch sorgfältig vor. Seine Augen wanderten zwischendurch immer wieder zu denen des Profilers, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihm nicht wehtat. Das rührte Will und er musste beinahe darüber lachen. Vor fast vier Jahren hatte Hannibal ihm ein Messer in die Eingeweide gestoßen und ihn auf seinem Küchenboden ausbluten lassen. Und jetzt fürchtete er, ihn bei dem Entfernen von simplen Fäden aus einer gut verheilten Wunde zu verletzen.  
„Dein Körper hat sich in der Tat ausgesprochen gut erholt.“, sagte er, als er vorsichtig den letzten Faden entfernt hatte. In seiner rechten Hand befand sich noch immer die Pinzette, mit der er den Faden aus der Haut gezogen hatte, nachdem er ihn mit der Schere aufgetrennt hatte. Die Reste der Fäden hatte er in einem Papiertaschentuch abgestreift, das zwischen ihnen lag. Seine linke Hand lag sanft am Hals des Profilers und ließ trotz der Bandage Wärme durch Wills Körper strömen. Hannibal konnte vermutlich spüren, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und ungeduldig durch seine Halsschlagader pochte. Doch wie schon in den Tagen und Wochen zuvor erlaubte Hannibal sich die Berührung nicht allzu lange und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.  
Dann griff er nach der Schere und öffnete den Verband, um seine eigenen Fäden aus der Wunde in der Handfläche zu lösen. Das gestaltete sich als ein wenig schwierig, da er im Grunde dafür nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hatte und so griff Will vorsichtig nach der Schere und der Pinzette und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lass mich.“, bat er sanft. Er hatte beobachtet, wie Hannibal dabei vorgegangen war und begann damit, die Fäden sanft und langsam aus der vernähten Wunde zu entfernen. Hannibal ließ es zu und gab nur gelegentlich ruhige Anweisungen, die Will sofort umsetzte. Er wusste, dass in seinem Gesicht eine Narbe zurückbleiben würde und er nahm an, dass auch die Wunde in Hannibals Handfläche nicht einfach verschwinden würde. Der Schnitt verlief quer, er begann etwas oberhalb des Handgelenkes an der Wurzel des Daumens, durchbrach die Lebenslinie in der Handfläche und endete schließlich knapp unterhalb des Ringfingers. Will hatte sie erst zu Gesicht bekommen, nachdem Hannibal sie vernäht hatte, er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie im Wasser oder am Strand ausgesehen hatte. Damals war er zu benebelt gewesen, um darauf zu achten. Aber dennoch nahm er an, dass der Schnitt recht tief war.  
„Ich schätze wir werden beide eine Erinnerung an diesen Abend davontragen.“, murmelte er.  
„Vermutlich.“  
Hannibal lächelte und betrachtete seine Hand, die noch immer in der des Profilers lag, so wie beim letzten Mal. Doch dieses Mal hatte der Profiler kein Interesse daran, die Berührung zu unterbrechen. Ja, die Verletzungen erinnerten an den Kampf mit dem Roten Drachen. Aber was war mit dem, was danach geschehen war? Will hätte zu gerne die Stimmung wieder heraufbeschworen, die kurz vor ihrem Sturz geherrscht hatte. Als er endlich alles gesehen hatte. Als sich alles klar, sicher und richtig angefühlt hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Abstand, der Nacht für Nacht zwischen ihnen herrschte, immer größer wurde. Das war vermutlich nur Einbildung, aber etwas in Will fürchtete nach wie vor, Hannibal zu verlieren.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Will.  
„Nun, ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht. Es dürfte durchaus herauszufinden sein, wohin Alana mit ihrer Familie geflohen ist. Aber ich fürchte, dass der damit verbundene Aufwand in keiner Relation zum angestrebten Ergebnis steht.“  
„Also lässt du sie ziehen.“, stellte Will fest, legte aber dennoch einen leicht fragenden Unterton in seine Stimme.  
„Ich war in den vergangenen Jahren gezwungen, ein recht enges Verhältnis zu Alana zu pflegen.“  
So kann man es auch ausdrücken, dachte Will.  
„Und ich bin nicht daran interessiert, ihr erneut meine Freiheit zu opfern. Auf welche Art und Weise auch immer. Alana Bloom starb vor über drei Jahren in meinem Haus. Es wäre vermutlich töricht, ihren Sarg wieder zu öffnen.“  
„Vermutlich.“, bestätigte Will zufrieden.  
„Und obwohl ich meine Versprechen normalerweise zu halten pflege, bist du mir sehr viel wichtiger, als Alana.“  
Seine Stimme und sein Blick wurden sanfter.  
„Ich werde die Jahre, die mir gewährt wurden, nicht verschwenden.“  
„Aber eine Sache gibt es noch zu tun.“, sagte Will leise, erneut von Hannibals Präsenz abgelenkt und angezogen. „Eine Brücke zur Vergangenheit besteht noch. Ein Versprechen muss noch eingelöst werden.“  
Hannibal nickte.  
„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir eine Psychiaterin aufsuchen.“, sagte er dann.  
Will fühlte wieder dieses seltsame Glühen in seinem Inneren, das er auch beim Töten des Drachen empfunden hatte. Zusammen mit einem heißen, aber nicht unangenehmen Sticheln und Kratzen, das sich als düstere Vorfreude entpuppte.  
_„ Die Neugier, trotz all ihrer Reize, kostet oft reichlich Reue.“_ ***, murmelte er in Erinnerung an ein Gespräch, das er kurz vor Hannibals vermeintlicher Flucht geführt hatte.  
„Und, wirst du mir an der Tafel Gesellschaft leisten?“, fragte Hannibal, während ihre Finger sich ineinander verschränkten und ihre Handflächen gegeneinander drückten. Wills Hand lag auf Hannibals Wunde, aber das schien den Psychiater nicht zu stören. Und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Will das Gefühl, als fließe Hannibals Blut aus der Wunde direkt in seine Hand und seinen Körper hinein. Als bestünde zwischen ihnen in diesem Moment eine Verbindung, die über die Berührung hinausging. Aber natürlich blutete Hannibals Wunde nicht mehr und alles was Will in Wahrheit an seiner Handfläche spürte, war die raue Beschaffenheit des vernähten Schnitts.  
Er nickte, obwohl er insgeheim wusste, dass Hannibal keine Bestätigung gebraucht hätte. Und dieses Mal war die Bestätigung echt. Will würde ihn nicht verraten, so wie damals. Dieses Mal nicht.  
Das Verlangen Hannibal nahe zu sein, zu testen, wohin diese sanfte Berührung ihrer Hände führen konnte, wurde schier übermächtig.  
„Wann?“, fragte Will und seine Stimme klang leise, rau und ein wenig atemlos.  
„Bald.“, versprach Hannibal und für ein paar Sekunden war Will sich nicht sicher, auf was genau er sich bezog. Sie verharrten noch eine ganze Weile so nebeneinander, wie festgefroren in der Zeit. In Momenten wie diesen rechnete Will noch immer damit, dass eine Scheibe explodieren oder irgendetwas anderes Irrationales geschehen würde, was den Moment unterbrach und sie auseinanderriss. Es hatte einige solcher Momente mit Hannibal in der Vergangenheit gegeben, auch wenn sie einander nicht berührt hatten oder durch die Glasscheibe getrennt gewesen waren. Aber diese Momente hatten nie wirklich angedauert. Ihre Wege hatten sich nach Hannibals Flucht nach Europa getrennt, in doppelter Hinsicht. Und nach seiner Gefangennahme verliefen sie parallel, stets nebeneinander aber ohne sich zu berühren. Sie waren voneinander getrennt, selbst wenn sie sich nahe waren. Es hatte keinen Schnittpunkt der beiden Wege gegeben. Zumindest bis der Rote Drache sie wieder zusammengeführt hatten.  
Zwei Blutlinien, die zu einer wurden.

Will schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder schreckte er aus wirren Alpträumen hoch, die sein Herz hart und schnell in seiner Brust klopfen ließen. Schon beim Aufwachen konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert, was ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er maß den Träumen keinerlei Bedeutung zu. Will hatte während der Enzephalitis oft unter Schlafstörungen gelitten, doch das hatte sich nach seiner Genesung wieder gelegt. Dass er jetzt keine Ruhe fand und gefühlt alle fünf Minuten aufschreckte, lag vermutlich am Vollmond. Vielleicht schwang auch das Wetter um.  
Will wusste nicht, woran es tatsächlich lag, aber er wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Zwar erwachte er nicht schreiend, zumindest deutete nichts darauf hin, aber seine ruckartigen Bewegungen und sein panisches Luftschnappen blieben Hannibal nicht verborgen. Gegen drei Uhr morgens setzte der Profiler sich auf und griff nach seinem Kissen. Es war recht dunkel im Zimmer, aber Will war sich dennoch sicher, dass Hannibal wach war. Er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert, obwohl Wills Gezappel seinen Schlaf zweifellos störte und auch ihn jedes Mal zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte er und die Bettwäsche raschelte leise, als er sich streckte. Wills Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit und er nahm mit jeder Sekunde mehr Details im Raum war. Hannibal war nicht länger nur eine dunkle Silhouette, Will konnte sein Gesicht trotz des diffusen Lichtes erkennen.  
„Nach unten. Ich schlafe auf der Couch. Es reicht, wenn einer von uns eine schlaflose Nacht verbringt.“, sagte er und stand auf. Doch noch bevor er sich auch nur in die Nähe der Treppe nach unten bewegen konnte, hielt Hannibals Stimme ihn zurück.  
„Komm her zu mir.“, sagte er sanft und Will war mit einem Mal froh, dass es recht dunkel war. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte es das einfacher für ihn. Er hätte sich widersetzen und einfach weitergehen können und Hannibal hätte ihm das vermutlich nicht einmal übel genommen. Seine Worte klangen nicht nach einem Befehl, sondern eher nach einem Vorschlag. Beinahe nach einer Bitte. Will widersetzte sich dennoch nicht. Etwas in ihm hatte sogar darauf gehofft, dass Hannibal ihn zurückhalten würde. Langsam kehrte er zum Bett zurück.  
Erneut raschelten die Laken, als er sich ein wenig zögerlich auf der Matratze niederließ. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich mittlerweile wieder ein wenig verlangsamt, aber dennoch kam es ihm so vor, als klopfte das Organ ungewöhnlich hart und stark gegen seine Rippen. Hannibal blieb ruhig neben ihm liegen und Will wusste, dass er den Abstand zwischen ihnen selbst überbrücken musste. Lecter würde ihn zu nichts zwingen. Er hatte ihm ein Angebot gemacht, mehr nicht. Und es war Wills Entscheidung, ob er es annahm oder nicht.  
Es fiel dem Profiler schwer, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Dass er es wollte, stand vollkommen außer Frage. Aber es fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig töricht an, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Hannibal ihm die Kontrolle überließ. Und eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren beharrte noch immer darauf, dass er zu viel wollte. Doch Will ignorierte diese Stimme und kroch näher zu seinem ehemaligen Psychiater. Der Abstand einer Armlänge, den sie in den vergangenen Nächten beinahe zwanghaft eingehalten hatten, wurde geringer. Und als Hannibals Arme ihn empfingen und ihn genauso hielten, wie auf den Klippen, schloss der Profiler die Augen und spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm löste und Ruhe und Erleichterung ihn durchströmte. Sein Puls beruhigte sich und sein Herz fühlte sich wieder leichter an. Endlich hatte er wieder das Gefühl, irgendwo hinzugehören. Hannibals Körper war angenehm warm, er fühlte sich noch genauso an, wie Will ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Nur der Geruch von frischem Blut fehlte. Will bettete vorsichtig seinen Kopf in Lecters Halsbeuge und atmete tief durch. Die Luft kam ein wenig zittrig über seine Lippen. Doch als Hannibal ihm ein wenig mehr Raum geben wollte, schüttelte der Profiler den Kopf und sorgte dafür, dass seine Arme und Hände an Ort und Stelle blieben. Hannibal hielt vollkommen still, er bewegte nicht einmal seine Fingerspitzen. Er hielt den Profiler lediglich in seinen Armen und für den Moment war das genug.  
Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis auch Hannibal sich vollends entspannen konnte. Vermutlich rechnete er insgeheim noch immer mit einer Zurückweisung. Doch diese Befürchtung war unbegründet. Will spürte, dass er sich beinahe verzweifelt an seinem ehemaligen Psychiater festhielt und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig. Dieses Mal gab es keine mächtigen Wellen, die sie voneinander trennen konnten. Und sie waren auch nicht mehr von einem Nebel aus Blut umgeben.  
Will konnte deutlich fühlen, wie Hannibals Nähe die Irritation aus seinem Kopf vertrieb und dazu führte, dass er sich entspannte. Die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie und schien sich zu verdichten. Aber sie war nicht länger bedrohlich.  
Tatsächlich schien Hannibals Berührung die Alpträume zu vertreiben und Will schlief ruhig und befreit von verzerrten Bildern und disharmonischen Tönen, die zuvor durch seinen Schädel gehallt waren. Es fühlte sich fast so ein, als bleibe ein Teil seines Gehirns wach, denn er glaubte Hannibals Berührung die ganze restliche Nacht über deutlich zu fühlen. Normalerweise neigte der Profiler dazu, sich im Schlaf zu bewegen. Nicht so heftig wie damals, während der Krankheit, aber dennoch stark genug, dass Molly sich erst daran hatte gewöhnen müssen. Hannibal hingegen, schien nichts dagegen zu haben, denn er hatte Will nicht ein einziges Mal darauf angesprochen. Doch in dieser Nacht bewegte der Profiler sich ohnehin nicht. Hannibals Arme lagen schützend um seinen Körper, aber sie hielten ihn nicht so fest, dass er sich nicht hätte daraus befreien können. Will hätte mit Leichtigkeit wieder den gewohnten Abstand zwischen sie bringen können. Aber das tat er nicht. Er blieb vollkommen reglos liegen und genoss die Wärme des Körpers an seiner Seite.  
Doch als das Sonnenlicht ihn am nächsten Morgen weckte, waren sowohl die Wärme, als auch Hannibals Körper verschwunden. Will setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte sich um. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen befand Hannibal sich in der Küche im Erdgeschoss. Der Profiler blickte wehmütig auf die zerwühlten Laken und die Stelle, an der Hannibal vor einigen Stunden noch gelegen hatte. Als Will seine Hand darauf legte, waren die Laken bereits erkaltet. Das Sonnenlicht hatte die Schrecken und Freuden dieser Nacht bereits vertrieben und ließ selbst die Erinnerung daran allmählich verblassen.

 

IV.

Bedelia de Maurier hatte damit gerechnet, eines Tages auf Hannibals Tafel zu landen. Selbst wenn sie tatsächlich vom Tod des Psychiaters überzeugt gewesen wäre, und das bezweifelte Will stark, hatten sich die böse Ahnung und das hinterlistige Was-wäre-wenn doch in ihrem Kopf eingenistet. Will wusste nicht viel über die Zeit, die Hannibal und Bedelia zusammen in Italien verbracht hatte. Aber er wusste, dass sie von Hannibal fasziniert gewesen war. Das war wohl der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie mit ihm gegangen war. Doch dann hatte sie schnell erkennen müssen, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte. Bedelia war keineswegs ängstlich oder gar zimperlich. Aber sie war auch kein Narr. Sie hatte gelernt, Hannibal zu respektieren.  
Und kurz darauf, ihn zu fürchten.  
Will nahm an, dass sie mehr als einmal über eine mögliche Flucht nachgedacht hatte. Aber scheinbar hatte sie ihr Schicksal schließlich akzeptiert. Dass Hannibal sie damals tatsächlich hatte gehen lassen, schien selbst sie zu überraschen. Auch Will hatte es nie verstanden. Es lag nicht in Hannibals Natur, Gnade walten zu lassen. Nicht einmal Abigail hatte er verschont. Und Will bezweifelte, dass die Gefühle, die Hannibal für Bedelia du Maurier hegen mochte, auch nur annährend so stark waren, wie es bei denen für Abigail der Fall gewesen war.  
Er musste zugeben, dass er eine gewisse Eifersucht Bedelia gegenüber empfand. Dabei war die Beziehung zwischen Hannibal und ihm absolut nicht mit der zwischen ihr und dem Psychiater vergleichbar. Trotzdem fragte sich Will auch heute noch, wieso Bedelia du Maurier überlebt hatte. Es erschien ihm unpassend, dass sie wie ein Phönix aus der Asche auferstanden war, ohne einen einzigen Kratzer. Und das wo alle anderen mit Narben übersät waren, egal ob seelischer oder körperlicher Natur.  
Er bezweifelte, dass Hannibal etwas Besonderes für Bedelia geplant hatte. Er hatte sich damals geschlagen geben müssen und nicht wissen können, dass ihm eines Tages die Möglichkeit zur Flucht geboten werden würde. An dem Tag, an dem man Hannibal vor Wills Haus abgeführt hatte, war dem Psychiater klar gewesen, dass dies das Ende war. Niemand hatte vorrausehen können, dass sich drei Jahre später der Rote Drache erheben würde. Demnach schien es, als hätte Bedelia du Mauriers Ableben tatsächlich nicht in seinem Interesse gelegen.  
Vielleicht war das der Grund, wieso der Profiler ihr nach seiner Rückkehr zu Jack stets kühl und fast ein wenig feindselig gegenübergetreten war. Wieso hatte ausgerechnet sie Hannibals Gnade verdient? Will hätte sie lieber tot und an ihrer Stelle Abigail lebendig gesehen. Dieser Wunsch würde sich nun zumindest zur Hälfte erfüllen.  
Dieses Mal hatten sie den Wagen benutzt, der in der Garage neben dem Haus geparkt gewesen war. Ein wesentlich schickeres und komfortableres Modell als der Wagen, mit dem sie nach Wilmington gekommen waren. In Bedelias Haus einzudringen, war beinahe zu einfach. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass es Hannibal vor knapp vier Jahren schon einmal gelungen war. Sie zu betäuben und unbemerkt nach Wilmington**** zu bringen war ebenfalls kein Problem.  
Will hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihr Glück nicht ein zweites Mal aufs Spiel setzen und vorsichtiger werden würde. Töricht war sie nicht, so viel stand fest. Aber dennoch hatte sie ihr Haus in keiner Art und Weise gesichert. Vielleicht hielt sie gewisse Dinge für unvermeidbar und hatte sich ihrem Schicksal einfach ergeben. Oder aber, sie schenkte den Berichten, die Hannibals und Wills Tod verkündet hatten, tatsächlich Glauben. Aber das fand Will schwer vorstellbar. Bedelia hatte gewusst, was er mit dem Roten Drachen vorgehabt hatte und sie hatte ihn dafür verurteilt. Der Profiler hatte zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Angst gespürt, als er ihr damals gegenübergesessen hatte. Es war seltsam, diese Regung bei dieser sonst so intakten, selbstbewussten und beinahe einschüchternden Frau zu entdecken. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung verschafft hatte.  
Sie ähnelte der, die er in diesem Moment empfand.  
Der erste Schritt gestaltete sich als weniger blutig als die Ermordung des Roten Drachen, aber dennoch hatte Will erneut die Gelegenheit, schimmerndes Blut an seinen Händen zu betrachten. Dieses Mal jedoch im warmen, flackernden Kerzenlicht. Anders als im Mondlicht wirkte es nicht schwarz, sondern tiefrot und glänzend wie Seide.  
Im Gegensatz zu Dolarhyde erlitt Bedelia du Maurier keine Schmerzen. Zumindest nicht unmittelbar während der Amputation ihres linken Beins. Während Hannibal diese vornahm, war Bedelia du Maurier bewusstlos. Er hatte sie betäubt und Will hatte ihm dabei geholfen, ihren Körper in die gewünschte Position zu bringen. Die Amputation selbst hatte Hannibal vorgenommen, da Will damit keine Erfahrung hatte und es nicht ihre Absicht war, dass Bedelia dabei starb. Sie wollten ihren Tod möglichst lange hinauszögern, genau wie bei Abel Gideon, wie der Profiler später erfuhr. Will sah Hannibal dabei zu, wie er die Wunde fachmännisch versorgte und verband und Bedelia danach eine Infusionsnadel in den sehnigen Handrücken schob. Die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die sich in dem Plastikbeutel befand und von dort aus in ihre Adern geleitet wurde, würde sie am Leben erhalten. Hannibal war gut vorbereitet, genau wie Will es erwartet hatte. Er betrachtete das wohlgeformte Bein der Frau, während Hannibal sie zu der großen Couch trug, die vom Kaminfeuer in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Bedelia würde vermutlich die nächsten drei Stunden bewusstlos bleiben.  
Als Hannibal zurückkehrte, machten sie sich daran, das Bein zuzubereiten. Hierbei konnte Will seinem ehemaligen Psychiater weit besser zur Hand gehen als bei der Amputation. Es war ein grausiges Unterfangen, das Will in dieser Art noch nicht beobachtet hatte. Als er Hannibal beim letzten Mal assistiert hatte, nach dem vermeintlichen Ableben von Freddie Lounds, war das Fleisch bereits zugeschnitten gewesen und nur ein Fachmann hatte erkennen können, dass es nicht von einem Tier stammte. Dieses Mal war es jedoch anders.  
Trotzdem schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Wills Gesicht.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nur sehr leicht, aber dennoch brauchte man keine Fähigkeit zur vollkommenen Empathie um festzustellen, auf wessen Seite er stand. Will tötete nicht zum ersten Mal und er verspeiste auch nicht zum ersten Mal das Fleisch eines Menschen. Aber er tat es zum ersten Mal bewusst und mit einer gewissen Freude. Er tat es so, wie Hannibal es zu tun pflegte.  
So, wie er es sich damals nie erlaubt hätte.  
Und es erfüllte ihn mit Befriedigung und Macht, was auch Hannibal spüren konnte. Will fühlte seinen Stolz, seine Zufriedenheit und seine Hingabe für den Profiler. Hannibal hatte endlich das, was er immer gewollt hatte. Während der Zubereitung von Bedelias Fleisch ließen sie einander kaum aus den Augen. Einfache Gesten, vollkommen banale Bewegungen wie das Schärfen einer Messerklinge waren plötzlich von einer flammenden, berauschenden Intimität erfüllt. Will spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper jagte. Es war ähnlich wie bei dem Kampf mit Dolarhyde, nur ein wenig gedehnter und auf eine neue Art und Weise intensiver. Das Blut jagte heiß und schnell durch seinen Körper und ließ seine Haut glühen und seine Augen in einem beinahe fiebrigen Glanz leuchten. Noch mehr als von der Tat selbst schien Hannibal von der Wirkung fasziniert zu sein, die das ganze auf den Profiler hatte. Er löste den Blick nur von ihm, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war.  
Sie ließen sich Zeit.  
Draußen war bereits die Nacht hereingebrochen, als Hannibal das Fleisch auf der Tafel platzierte. Will ging zu der Couch, dieses Mal trug er Bedelia du Maurier, die allmählich erwachte. Als Will und Hannibal sie geschnappt hatten, war sie vermutlich gerade von einem Geschäftsessen oder einem Opernbesuch zurückgekehrt. Sie trug ein glitzerndes, tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, das hervorragend zu dem Anlass passte. Durch den hohen Schlitz waren die Überreste ihres linken Oberschenkels deutlich zu erkennen. Es war Zufall gewesen, dass sie dieses Kleid trug, aber Will wusste diesen Umstand durchaus zu schätzen.  
Bedelia erholte sich recht schnell von der Narkose und erfasste ihre Situation nach wenigen Minuten. Vielleicht lag es an den Betäubungsmitteln, aber sie wirkte ausgesprochen gefasst, als Hannibal und Will ebenfalls an der großen Tafel Platz nahmen.  
„Sie wirken nicht sehr überrascht.“, stellte Will fest, als sie ansprechbar geworden war und die letzten Reste der Betäubung sich aus ihrem Körper und Geist zurückzogen. Bedelias Augen glitzerten im Kerzenlicht, aber Will wusste, dass sie nicht weinen würde. Nicht vor Hannibal und schon gar nicht vor ihm. Vielleicht tränten ihre Augen auch nur aufgrund dessen, was sie soeben erlitten hatte. Menschen wie sie weinten, wenn überhaupt, innerlich. Sie blickte auf ihr Bein, das nun kaum noch als solches zu erkennen war und wie ein gewöhnliches Stück Fleisch zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand. Ihr Blick war vollkommen leer, Will sah keine Furcht, keinen Ekel, keine Panik. Lediglich Resignation. Bedelia du Maurier war gebrochen.  
„Den Tod kann man nicht töten.“, sagte sie schlicht. „Und den Teufel ebenfalls nicht.“  
Hannibal bedachte sie mit einem beinahe liebevollen Blick, der jedoch nichts mit der Hingabe und Zuneigung gemein hatte, mit der er Will in die Augen sah. Er wirkte vollkommen ruhig und zufrieden.  
Bedelias Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch in erster Linie dem Fleisch auf dem Tisch und dann dem Profiler. Vielleicht weil sie durch die gemeinsame Flucht gewissermaßen an Hannibal gewöhnt war.  
„Ihre Frage dürfte beantwortet sein.“, sagte sie trocken, an Will gewandt. Der Profiler wusste sofort, was sie damit meinte. Kurz vor der letzten Konfrontation mit Dolarhyde hatte Will sie gefragt, ob Hannibal ihn liebte. *****  
„Beantworten Sie mir die meine?“, fügte sie dann hinzu, nachdem der Profiler genickt hatte.  
„Ja.“, sagte Will ruhig. Und seine Augen richteten sich auf Hannibal, als er antwortete.  
„Ich verzehre mich nach ihm.“  
Hannibal erwiderte seinen Blick und obwohl er nichts von der damaligen Unterhaltung zwischen Will und Bedelia wusste, wirkte mehr als nur zufrieden. Für ein paar Sekunden schien er die Anwesenheit der Psychiaterin beinahe zu vergessen.  
„Abhängigkeit ist ein interessantes Phänomen.“, entgegnete Bedelia und griff nach der Gabel neben ihrem Teller. Selbst im warmen Schein des Kerzenlichtes wirkte sie sehr blass, aber nach wie vor gefasst. Auch wenn die Tatsache, dass sie gleich ihr eigenes Bein verspeisen würde, sie ganz und gar nicht kalt ließ.  
„Sie kann ausgesprochen tröstlich sein.“, gab Hannibal ruhig zu bedenken und betrachtete befriedigt, wie Bedelia das erste Stück, das Will zuvor auf ihrem Teller platziert hatte, auf die Gabel aufspießte. Ihre Finger zitterten dabei ein wenig und sie atmete durch die Nase ein, bevor sie den Mund öffnete und das Fleisch probierte. Sie kommentierte den ersten Bissen nicht, schloss aber kurz ihre flatternden Lider und ihre Lippen verzogen sich kurz zu einem bitteren Lächeln. In diesem Moment, das wusste Will, registrierte sie, dass sie hervorragend schmeckte. Sie ließ sich Zeit und kaute sehr langsam, auch wenn sie das Mahl mit Sicherheit nicht genießen konnte. Hannibal und Will beobachteten sie.  
„Sie sind stark, Mr. Graham.“, sagte sie, nachdem sie geschluckt hatte. „Aber nicht so stark, wie Sie glauben.“  
„Ich bezweifele, dass es hierbei um Stärke geht.“, erwiderte Will gelassen und aß ebenfalls etwas von dem Fleisch. Hannibal und er hatten damit gewartet, bis Bedelia den ersten Bissen genommen hatte. Teilweise aufgrund der Etikette, teilweise aus simpler Genugtuung.  
Sie schenkte ihm ein kühles, zuckendes Lächeln und Will glaubte, dass sie ihn mehr hasste, als Hannibal. Sofern sie sich überhaupt dazu herabließ, ein besonderes Gefühl für ihn zu empfinden. Ihre Schultern bebten, als sie erneut tief durchatmete. Es war nicht erkennbar, ob ihre Anspannung von dem psychischen Stress kam, oder ob sie tatsächlich Schmerzen hatte. Doch Will fragte sie auch nicht danach. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
„Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel zieht stets Folgen nach sich. Es geht nie gut, stets muss ein hoher Preis bezahlt werden.“, fuhr sie fort.  
Wills Lächeln war ebenso kühl wie das ihre, aber auch sehr berechnend und provokativ. Er genoss seine Machtposition und machte keinen Hehl daraus.  
„Ich habe den Preis dafür gezahlt, anders als Sie, Dr. du Maurier.“, sagte er dann.  
Und er fand, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte mit den Narben auf seinem Körper bezahlt, mit all den Wunden, die Hannibal ihm in den vergangenen Jahren zugefügt hatte. Und mit Abigail.  
Das war der höchste Preis gewesen.  
Zum ersten Mal richtete Bedelias Blick sich auf Hannibal. Für ein paar Sekunden flackerte tatsächlich so etwas wie Zorn in ihren Augen auf, doch dann kehrte die Resignation zurück. Sie wusste sehr wohl, in welcher Position sie sich befand. Und sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, sich gegen den Psychiater und seinen Schützling aufzulehnen. Man hatte bereits über ihr Schicksal entschieden und nun musste sie sich damit abfinden. Schließlich hatte sie selbst einen nicht unerheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen, indem sie sich einst auf Hannibal eingelassen hatte.  
„Ich hatte mir mehr von Ihnen erhofft.“, sagte sie, dieses Mal an Hannibal gewandt. Der Psychiater blieb vollkommen gelassen und schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.  
„Das ist bedauerlich. Auch wenn mir nicht ganz klar ist, in wie fern.“  
„Ich dachte, Sie wären dazu in der Lage, sich zu beherrschen.“  
Hätte sie nicht innerlich längst kapituliert, wäre wohl so etwas wie Abscheu in ihre Augen getreten.  
„Sie töten mich tatsächlich für ihn. Ich hatte etwas mehr Integrität von Ihnen erwartet.“  
„Oh, Ihr Tod steht keinesfalls im Widerspruch zu meiner persönlichen Integrität.“, entgegnete Hannibal und trank einen Schluck Wein. Seine Psychiaterin reagierte darauf mit einem freudlosen Lächeln.  
„Sind Sie sich diesbezüglich absolut sicher?“  
„Sie glauben, dass er Sie am Leben gelassen hätte, wenn er alleine geflohen wäre.“, stellte Will fest und es klang mehr wie eine Frage, die nicht ganz ernstgemeint war. Falls sie tatsächlich so gedacht haben sollte, überraschte es ihn. Besonders in Hinblick auf den Zorn, mit dem sie ihn bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gegenübergetreten war.  
„In erster Linie tun Sie es für ihn.“, beharrte sie und ihre Augen richteten sich noch immer auf Hannibal. Dieser zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und bat sie, zuzugreifen, bevor er weitersprach. Tatsächlich tat sie dies und verspeiste ein weiteres Stück ihres eigenen Fleisches. Will musste zugeben, dass ihre Gefasstheit ihm einen gewissen Respekt abverlangte. Allerdings nicht genug, um Reue oder Mitleid für sie zu empfinden.  
„Ich hatte, unabhängig von meiner Beziehung zu Will, durchaus das Gefühl, dass unser Abschied damals nicht besonders passend ausfiel.“, sagte Hannibal dann.  
„Oder aber, Sie wissen, dass Sie ihn nicht halten können. Fürchten Sie nicht nach wie vor, dass er Ihnen ein Messer ins Fleisch stößt, wenn Sie ihm den Rücken zuwenden? Er hat sie bereits einmal verraten. Und er wird es wieder tun.“  
Nun richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Will und das kalte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wirkte tatsächlich sehr spöttisch und abwertend. Doch der Profiler blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Er würde sich nicht von ihr provozieren lassen. Ebenso wenig wie Hannibal.  
„Sie beide reden sich ein, dass Sie damals noch nicht dazu bereitgewesen wären, Ihre offensichtliche Zuneigung zueinander zu offenbaren und auszuleben. Und womöglich trifft das sogar ansatzweise zu. Doch Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Sie im Grunde nie dazu bereit sein werden. Ihre Beziehung wird niemals funktionieren. Sie sind lediglich dazu fähig, einander zu verletzen. Und es wird ebenso weitergehen, wie es damals aufgehört hat. Die Frage ist lediglich, wer von Ihnen sich zuerst besinnt und das Blut des anderen vergießt.“  
„In erster Linie wird Ihr Blut vergossen.“, erwiderte Will. Die Richtung die sie einschlug, gefiel ihm nicht. Auch wenn er wusste, was sie damit beabsichtigte. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, noch ein wenig auszuteilen. Schließlich hatte sie nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sie würde ohnehin sterben.  
„Tatsächlich hat Sie beide im Grunde die gerechte Strafe ereilt.“, fuhr Bedelia fort und ihre Stimme klang von Sekunde zu Sekunde kälter.  
„Sie hätten nur Frieden gefunden, wenn Sie den Sturz von den Klippen nicht überlebt hätten. Aber man hat Ihnen den Tod verwehrt. Und nun können Sie einander ertragen und dabei zusehen, wie Sie sich gegenseitig zugrunde richten. Ich kenne Sie, Hannibal. Und ich habe auch sehr viel über Sie gelernt, Mr. Graham. Ihre Art zu morden dient lediglich dem Zweck, Ihre wahre Natur zu verbergen. Sie wissen beide, dass Sie im Grunde nur zerstören können.“  
„Nur durch Zerstörung kann eine Wiedergeburt ermöglicht werden.“, erwiderte Hannibal sanft.  
„Ohne Zerstörung gäbe es keinen Fortschritt.“  
Bedelia stieß ein zittriges Lachen aus und Will sah die winzigen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn glitzern. Sie musste sich sichtlich überwinden, aber dennoch nahm sie einen weiteren Bissen Fleisch zu sich.  
„Sie werden es nie lernen. In Bezug auf Will Graham sind Sie erstaunlich blind und starrsinnig.“  
Hannibals Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösen Lächeln, aber er wirkte nach wie vor nicht so, als nähme er ihr ihre Worte übel.  
„Nun, niemand ist vollkommen, Dr. du Maurier.“, entgegnete er lediglich.  
Bedelia schenkte ihm ein flackerndes Lächeln.  
„Ihre Liebe zueinander wird Sie zugrunde richten.“  
Es war lediglich eine Feststellung und sie klang beinahe ein wenig überrascht.  
„Eine überaus poetische Vorstellung.“, sagte Will und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein. Er genoss für ein paar Sekunden den vollmundigen Geschmack, der nur von den nach wie leise klopfenden Schmerzen der heilenden Verletzung geschmälert wurde, und schloss dabei die Augen. Bedelias Worte und ihre düsteren Prophezeiung trafen ihn nicht, sie rannen an ihm herab wie kalter Regen. Nichts davon konnte seine Haut durchdringen und die Hitze erkalten lassen, die in seinem Körper loderte.  
„Ich wusste, dass Sie den Kampf verlieren würden.“, entgegnete Bedelia trocken. Sie hatte die Gabel niedergelegt und ihre Hände lagen neben ihrem Teller auf der Tischplatte, so als wären ihre Arme an die Lehnen des Stuhls gefesselt. Will schenkte ihr ein kühles Lächeln.  
„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, verloren zu haben.“  
„Noch nicht. Aber Ihnen wird bald klar werden, wieso Sie sich so sehr danach gesehnt haben, in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht Ihr Leben auszuhauchen. Sie machen immer wieder dieselben Fehler, Mr. Graham. Ihr Todestrieb mag auf den ersten Blick faszinierend erscheinen, doch im Grunde zeugt er lediglich von Verzweiflung.“  
„Ich war neugierig, Bedelia.“, sagte Will unschuldig. „Genau wie Sie.“  
Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder über die gedeckte Tafel schweifen und stieß ein leises Geräusch aus, das wie ein Seufzen klang.  
„Kannibalismus ist ein Akt der Dominanz. Sind Sie dieses Mal bereit, sich dominieren zu lassen?“  
Wills Blick wanderte kurz zu Hannibal, der ihn nach wie vor vollkommen ruhig zurückgab, allerdings dabei interessiert eine Augenbraue hob. Er beantwortete Bedelias Frage nicht und das war auch gar nicht notwendig. Alle am Tisch kannten die Antwort bereits. Bedelia hob den Kopf und blickte Will lange an, bevor sie schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Womöglich ist doch mehr von Ihnen gestorben, als ich angenommen habe.“, sagte sie dann leise.  
Will schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sein beinahe echtes Bedauern vermischte sich mit einer Welle der Schadenfreude. Er spürte, dass es Hannibal schwerfiel, sich auf Bedelia zu konzentrieren. Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu dem Profiler. Will hatte Hannibal schon oft zufrieden erlebt. Aber noch nie so sehr, wie an diesem Abend.  
„Wir sind im Grunde alle tot, Dr. du Maurier. War Ihnen das nicht bewusst?“

 

V.

Bedelias Sterben zog sich recht lange dahin, auch wenn es Will im Nachhinein sehr kurz vorkam. Mit jedem Stück, das Hannibal, der Profiler und sie selbst von ihr verspeisten, schwand ihre Kraft. Und nicht nur die körperliche. Bedelia du Maurier gab mit jedem Bissen mehr von sich auf. Ihre Stimme wurde dünner, ihr Blick trübte sich und gegen Ende hatte Will den Eindruck, dass es gar nicht nötig war, sie umzubringen. Es war, als hätte sie sich selbst zum Sterben entschlossen und als wollte sie ihren Körper zurücklassen und wie ein Geist daraus verschwinden. Die Verletzungen waren nicht lebensbedrohlich gewesen, Hannibal hatte sie gut versorgt und hätte sie vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile am Leben lassen können.  
Aber er tat es nicht. Zum einen, weil es nicht seine Art war, das Vergnügen so zu Überreizen, dass es jegliche Verlockung verlor. Zum anderen, weil Will fürchtete, Bedelia würde eines natürlichen Todes sterben, eine eigentlich unbegründete Befürchtung. Sie mochte gebrochen sein, aber sie schwebte nicht in Lebensgefahr. Dennoch wollte Will unbedingt, dass sie durch seine und Hannibals Hand starb. Sie durfte keinesfalls den Verletzungen erliegen. Das wäre einer Flucht gleichgekommen, sie hätte es wieder geschafft, sich aus allem herauszuwinden.  
„Wie soll sie sterben?“, hatte Hannibal ihn eines Nachts gefragt, während schmale Wolken wie riesige Schlangen an dem klaren Nachthimmel vorbeizogen. Ihre Schatten schlängelten sich durch das Schlafzimmer und Will folgte ihnen mit den Augen. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn ein wenig an eine Zeitrafferaufnahme, aber dennoch fühlte er sich nicht gehetzt oder gar unter Druck gesetzt. Hannibal und er hatten den Abstand mittlerweile aufgegeben, zumindest im Schutz der Nacht. An manchen Tagen hatte Will das Gefühl, diesen Nächten hinterherzujagen. Er sehnte sich nach Hannibals Nähe und seinen Berührungen, aber noch hielt er sich zurück.  
Will wusste, wie Bedelia du Maurier sterben sollte.  
Und er wusste, wann sie sterben sollte.  
Es hatte etwas ungemein Machtvolles an sich, über das Leben eines Menschen bestimmen zu können. Will konnte verstehen, wieso so viele Ärzte einen Gottkomplex entwickelten. Es war in der Tat ausgesprochen verführerisch, sich in dieser Macht zu verlieren. Will ahnte, dass Hannibal ihm in Hinblick auf Bedelia den Vortritt lassen würde. Obwohl ihm eigentlich das Privileg gebührte, sie zu töten. Sie war wesentlich stärker an ihn gebunden, als an Will. Aber die Grenzen zwischen dem Profiler und dem Psychiater waren schon vor so langer Zeit verschwommen. Und ihre alten Leben hatten die schwarzen Wellen, die an den Klippen leckten und nur darauf warteten, sie in den Abgrund zu reißen, davongespült.  
Will wartete den nächsten Vollmond ab. Nicht etwa, um Francis Dolarhyde zu kopieren. Er dachte dabei weniger an den Roten Drachen, als an den Moment nach dessen Tod. Und genau diesen wollte er wieder heraufbeschwören. Er wollte, dass das Blut sich wieder schwarz färbte. Er wollte, dass das kalte, klare Mondlicht scharfe Schatten in die Landschaft schnitt und die Welt demaskierte. Und dieses Mal würde die Nacht nicht mit dem Tod enden. Zumindest nicht für Will und Hannibal.  
Ein großer Teil des Erdgeschosses war verglast.  
In den vorangegangenen Abenden und Nächten hatten elegante Vorhänge aus teuren Stoffen die Außenwelt und das Licht der Nacht ausgesperrt. Nicht, dass ein Außenstehender andernfalls etwas hätte sehen können. Hannibals Residenz in Wilmington bot die nötige Abgeschiedenheit, wenn auch nicht in dem Maße, wie der Zufluchtsort auf den Klippen. Aber es reichte aus.  
In dieser Nacht ließen sie die Vorhänge geöffnet. Der Kamin blieb kalt. Er war als Lichtquelle zu unberechenbar, zu warm und zu beruhigend. Will sehnte sich an diesem Abend nach Dunkelheit. Allerdings nicht, um sich darin zu verbergen. Sie umhüllte ihn, schützte ihn und legte sich kühl und lindernd auf seine Haut. Aber sie trug nicht dazu bei, sein wahres Wesen zu verschleiern. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hob es hervor. Auf der Tafel, auf der Bedelias rechtes Bein lag, hatte Hannibal einige Kerzen platziert.  
Die Flammen schienen bedrohlich zu flackern, sie reichten nicht aus, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, die in diesem Moment in die Räumlichkeiten kroch. Bedelia blickte starr geradeaus, zu der Stelle, an der Hannibal gesessen hätte, wenn sie so wie zuvor diniert hätten. Doch jetzt stand er zu ihrer rechten und blickte ruhig auf sie nieder. Bedelias Atem ging ruhig, sie wirkte vollkommen abwesend obwohl sie zweifellos mitbekam, was um sie herum geschah. Die Art, wie Hannibal Will das schöne japanische Messer mit der frisch geschärften Klinge reichte, hatte beinahe etwas Rituelles an sich. Ihre Finger streiften sich in einer liebevollen Art und Weise, doch sie ließen sie nicht verweilen. Noch nicht.  
Als Will aufblickte, sah er Abigail in der anderen Ecke des Raumes in der Dunkelheit stehen. Das Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und sie schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln. Ihre helle Haut leuchtete geisterhaft in der Dunkelheit und Will nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um sie zu betrachten. Hannibal war seinem Blick gefolgt und auch wenn er nicht sah, was Will in diesem Moment erblickte, so konnte er es sich vermutlich vorstellen. Er drängte den Profiler nicht, sondern verharrte vollkommen ruhig neben ihm. Will blickte dem Mädchen, das vor knapp vier Jahren gestorben war, lange in die Augen.  
Dann strich er mit der Fingerspitze vorsichtig über die Messerklinge. Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch Bedelias Körper, doch das hatte vermutlich in erster Linie mit den Medikamenten zu tun. Sie fixierte noch immer die gegenüberliegende Wand und eine einzelne Träne floss aus ihrem Augenwinkel und rollte an ihrer Wange herab. Aber sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Vielleicht bemerkte sie die Träne nicht einmal. Sie flehte nicht, sie beschimpfte ihn nicht, sie saß einfach starr da und das rechnete Will ihr hoch an. Allerdings nicht hoch genug, um Gnade walten zu lassen.  
Er stand hinter ihr und strich ihr das blonde, leicht gewellte Haar nach hinten, sodass es über ihre Schulter fiel. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie zusammenzucken würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie hielt vollkommen still, als er ihren Hals entblößte und die Klinge ansetzte. Will durchlebte den Moment ihres Todes wie in Zeitlupe. Er fühlte Hannibal hinter sich, der seine Bewegung begleitete und sah die unzähligen Blutstropfen, die durch die Luft flogen. Es war ein gerader Schnitt gewesen, doch dennoch spritzte das Blut aus Bedelias geöffneter Kehle hervor, als würde ihr Hals explodieren. Es lief warm über Wills Hand und über Hannibals Finger, die sanft sein Handgelenk berührten. Die Szene lief für Will vollkommen geräuschlos ab. Er hörte nicht, wie Bedelia röchelte und keuchte, bevor sie starb. Er hörte nicht, wie das Blut mit einem leisen, kaum vernehmbaren Geräusch auf die Tischplatte und den Boden gesprüht wurde. Er senkte lediglich den Blick, um die rote Klinge zu betrachten. Der Luftzug seiner Bewegung hatte die Kerzenflammen flackern lassen und die, die ihm am nächsten stand, gelöscht. Will löste sich sanft von Hannibal und trat an den Tisch. Nach und nach blies er die restlichen Kerzen aus, bis der Raum nur noch vom Licht der Nacht erfüllt war. Der Himmel war unbewölkt und der Mond konnte ungehindert auf die Landschaft scheinen. Es war so hell im Zimmer, dass Will keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, Einzelheiten zu erkennen.  
Das Blut an seinen Händen schien bereits zu erkalten.  
Es sah tatsächlich wieder schwarz aus und Will wandte den Blick von seinen Händen ab und richtete ihn stattdessen auf Hannibal. Dieser war in seiner Ausgangsposition verharrt und rührte sich auch nicht, als Will das Messer mit einem leisen Geräusch auf der Tischplatte ablegte und langsam auf ihn zutrat. Hannibal ließ ihn zu sich kommen und Will wusste, dass er selbst in dieser Nacht nichts von ihm gefordert hätte, wenn der Profiler es so gewollt hätte. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Der zweite gemeinsame Mord war nicht mit dem ersten vergleichbar, aber dennoch ebenso intensiv und überwältigend. Mit jedem langsamen Schritt, der ihn näher zu dem Psychiater brachte, fühlte Will, wie die Stärke und das Machtgefühl sich zurückzogen. Sie fielen nicht gänzlich von ihm ab, aber sein Inneres nahm eine unterwürfige Haltung ein. Hannibal streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und Will ergriff sie. Seine Finger fühlten sich von dem vielen Blut ein wenig glitschig an, doch das hinderte Hannibal nicht daran, ihn sanft zu sich zu ziehen.  
Als seine Handflächen sich auf Wills Hüften legten, hinterließen sie rote Abdrücke auf seinem weißen Hemd. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf registrierte Will ein leises Tropfen, das von dem Blut kam, das von der Tischplatte floss und tröpfchenweise auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Auch Hannibals Lippen schmeckten nach Blut, obwohl diese gar nicht damit in Berührung gekommen waren. Vielleicht bildete Will es sich auch nur ein, weil er das, was er in diesem Moment tat, schon auf den Klippen hatte tun wollen. Und damals waren sie über und über mit Blut beschmutzt gewesen. Die Berührung von Hannibals Lippen war ebenso sanft, wie die seiner Hände. So als könnte er spüren, welche Kraft in diesem Moment durch den Profiler floss. Hannibal konnte diese Kraft bändigen und Will führen. Er war vermutlich der einzige, der dazu in der Lage war. Nicht einmal Will selbst wusste, wie ihm in diesem Moment geschah.  
„Drei lange Jahre habe ich gewartet, Will Graham.“, hörte er den Psychiater zwischen den Küssen flüstern. Als seine Hände über den Körper des Profilers glitten, hinterließen sie weitere Spuren, ebenso wie Wills. Und das war gut so. Bedelias Blut schien das des Profilers zum Kochen zu bringen und er hatte das Gefühl, als öffneten sich bei jeder von Hannibals Berührungen heiße Blüten direkt unter seiner Haut. Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, wenn er riesige Blutergüsse auf seiner Haut vorgefunden hätte, denn genauso fühlte sich das seltsame Erblühen an. Aber als Hannibal langsam sein Hemd aufknöpfte, war da nichts. Keine inneren Verletzungen, nur äußere Spuren, die mit Leichtigkeit abgewaschen werden konnten.  
Das wollte Will ändern.  
Am liebsten hätte er Hannibal auf den Boden gezogen, doch das würde der Psychiater nicht zulassen, das wusste er. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, um das ganze auf diese Art und Weise hinter sich zu bringen. Nein, was nun kam war nicht für Bedelias tote Augen bestimmt.  
Sie hinterließen eine Spur aus abgelegter Kleidung und auf der letzten Treppenstufe, die nach oben führte, war Will bereits fast nackt. Sein Zeitgefühl verabschiedete sich vollkommen und er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er nicht träumte.  
Er stöhnte auf, als Hannibal ihn förmlich auf das riesige Bett warf. Einen Herzschlag später spürte er den Psychiater bereits über sich. Hannibal kniete über dem Körper seines Protegés, doch Will zog ihn weiter zu sich hinab, sodass er sein Gewicht deutlich fühlen konnte. Seine Hände brachten Hannibals Haar durcheinander und hinterließen auch dort blutige Spuren, aber das kümmerte keinen von ihnen. Sie bewegten sich in fühlbaren Rhythmen gegeneinander und Will zuckte zusammen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, als er spürte, wie Hannibals Lippen die Narbe nachzeichneten, die er vor langer Zeit auf Wills Haut hinterlassen hatte. Es tat nicht weh, dafür war die Berührung viel zu sanft, aber die vernarbte Haut fühlte sich wesentlich empfindlicher an, obwohl Will oft das Gefühl gehabt hatte, die Haut sei längst abgestorben. Ein paar Sekunden lang fühlte es sich beinahe so an, als öffne Hannibals Zunge den Schnitt erneut. Aber das war kein schlechtes Gefühl. Will stöhnte leise auf, wieder und wieder, so oft Hannibals Zunge über die Stelle fuhr.  
Will schluckte hart und schloss die Augen, als Hannibal tiefer glitt. Seine Beine zitterten, öffneten sich jedoch bereitwillig. Hannibal bewegte sich kraftvoll wie ein Tier und Wills Hand glitt von seiner rechten Schulter zu seinem Hals hinauf und schließlich wieder in seine weichen Haare. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen und Nächten oft ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, Hannibal an sich heranzulassen. Er hatte nie bezweifelt, dass Hannibals Fähigkeiten auch auf diesem Gebiet bemerkenswert sein würden. Und das hatte ihn ein klein wenig eingeschüchtert. Jetzt war das allerdings nicht mehr der Fall. Sie harmonierten in jeder Beziehung und dieser Moment bildete da keine Ausnahme. Hannibal schien Wills Körper bereits nach wenigen Minuten inn- und auswendig zu kennen und Will ließ sich von ihm bereitwillig an seine Grenzen treiben. Wissend, dass Hannibal es so wollte und ihn und sich selbst vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Wills Hände hatten sich seit geraumer Zeit in die Laken gekrallt, weil er den Psychiater nicht hatte verletzen wollen, doch jetzt löste er seine verkrampften Finger vorsichtig aus dem weichen, glatten Stoff. Er zog Hannibal wieder zu sich hoch, um ihn zu küssen und um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, bereits nach so kurzer Zeit Erlösung zu finden. Als Hannibal sich wieder auf ihm niederließ und Will seine Hand über die starken Rückenmuskeln wandern ließ, fühlte er das Brandzeichen, mit dem Mason Verger sich einst auf Hannibals Haut verewigt hatte. Will hatte erst nach ihrer Flucht von der Muskrat-Farm davon erfahren, dass Mason Hannibal sein Familienwappen in die Haut gebrannt hatte. Aber es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, als man ihm erzählte, dass Hannibal dabei keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.  
Wills Fingerspitzen strichen zärtlich über die Wunde und er legte vorsichtig seine Handfläche darauf, als könnte er das Brandmal dadurch verschwinden lassen. Er hörte Hannibal leise aufstöhnen, aber das hatte nicht zwangsläufig mit der Berührung der Narbe zu tun. Will stemmte sich schließlich vorsichtig gegen ihn und Hannibal ließ zu, dass der Profiler ihre Position veränderte und fuhr mit seinen Handflächen an Wills Seiten entlang, als er sich schließlich auf ihm niederließ. Hannibal zu küssen war schon beinahe zu viel für den Profiler. Er unterbrach sich allerdings nur, wenn seine Lungen schmerzhaft nach Luft verlangten. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, während er sich gegen den Körper unter sich bewegte. Und er stöhnte leise auf, als Hannibal sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und dabei seine Arme um ihn legte, damit er nicht von ihm herunterglitt. Will saß nun auf seinem Schoß und klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Seine kurzen Nägel bohrten sich in Hannibals Rücken, als er die Hüften ein wenig anhob und der Psychiater damit begann, ihn sanft vorzubereiten. Schon bald wurde Wills atemloses Stöhnen kehliger, weicher und regelmäßiger. Hannibal ließ sich Zeit, allerdings nicht um Will zu bestrafen. Seine Lippen wanderten während der Prozedur immer wieder über Wills Schlüsselbein und seinen Hals und der Profiler spürte, dass er es nicht länger aushielt.  
„Bitte.“, flüsterte er und das simple Wort wurde von seinem hektischen Atem ein wenig verwackelt. Aber Hannibal verstand ihn dennoch und zog vorsichtig seine Finger zurück. Will richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf und hob den Kopf, den er zuvor auf Hannibals Schulter gelegt hatte. Er hielt den Blickkontakt zu ihm aufrecht, als er sich vorsichtig auf ihm niedersinken ließ. Doch irgendwann waren sie beide dazu verführt, die Augen zu schließen, zumindest für einen Moment. Wills Knie lagen zu beiden Seiten neben Hannibals Hüfte und er klammerte sich wieder an Lecters Schultern fest, als er damit begann, sich langsam zu bewegen. Das Blut an seinen Händen hatte mittlerweile beinahe überall auf Hannibals Haut Spuren hinterlassen und trocknete langsam. Doch Will nahm es kaum noch wahr.  
Seine Bewegungen wurden von einem rhythmischen Stöhnen begleitet, das sich mit dem des Psychiaters vermischte. Hannibal hatte eine Hand wieder an Wills Hüfte gelegt um ihn ein wenig zu dirigieren, die andere lag zwischen den Schulterblättern des Profilers. Will schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie seine Muskeln zuckten und er sich mit Hannibal im vollkommenen Einklang bewegte. Seine Unterarme lagen auf Lecters Schultern und seine Hand verkrallte sich wieder im Haar des Psychiaters. Er fühlte Hannibals heißen Atem in seiner Halsbeuge und konnte förmlich spüren, wie sehr er diesen Moment genoss. Die heftigen Bewegungen ließen Will seine Wunden wieder deutlicher spüren, aber er achtete kaum darauf. Als seine Beine vor Anstrengung zu zittern begannen und sein Körpergewicht scheinbar nicht mehr tragen wollten, umschlangen ihn Hannibals Arme erneut und hielten ihn für einen Moment in der Luft, bevor sie ihn sanft dazu zwangen, sich zurückzulehnen. In einer fließenden Bewegung manövrierte Lecter ihn wieder auf den Rücken und Will legte seine Beine um Hannibals Hüften und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinab, um ihn erneut zu küssen.  
Immer wieder kam Hannibals Name über seine Lippen.  
Zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig, sein Körper hatte Feuer gefangen und sein Gehirn nahm nur noch die Berührungen und die kraftvolle Bewegung von Hannibals Hüften war. Als er seine linke Hand vorsichtig auf die verheilte Schusswunde des Psychiaters legte, spürte er, wie die Muskeln unter der Haut zuckten und selbst jede noch so kleine Zelle in Hannibals Körper auf seine Berührung zu reagieren schien. Will merkte, dass sein Limit allmählich erreicht war. Aber Lecter hielt ihn genau dort und es dauerte ein wenig bis Will begriff, dass er das Ende hinauszögern wollte. Seine rechte Hand glitt wieder an Hannibals Körper hinauf und legte sich an die Seite seines Halses. Als Hannibal ihm in die Augen blickte und Will darin dasselbe Glühen entdeckte, dass auch er selbst empfand, schenkte er ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Er war bereits heiser und seine Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an, aber dennoch gelang es ihm, Hannibal die Worte zuzuflüstern.  
„Das ist nicht das letzte Mal. Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten.“  
Vielleicht war Hannibal das tatsächlich nicht klar gewesen und er hatte befürchtet, dass Will ihn letztendlich wieder von sich stoßen würde, so wie Bedelia es prophezeit hatte. Oder aber, er hatte die Worte lediglich aus dem Mund des Profilers hören wollen. Jedenfalls hatten sie den gewünschten Effekt und Will griff nach Lecters freier Hand und klammerte sich daran fest, als Hannibal ihm und sich selbst endlich die Erlösung gewährte und ihn kommen ließ.

 

Sein Körper fühlte sich rau, ausgelaugt und leer an. Ein wunderbares Gefühl. Hannibal lag noch immer auf ihm, er hatte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit aufrichten und von Will herunterrollen wollen, um ihn nicht zu sehr mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten, doch das hatte der Profiler nicht zugelassen. Also hatte Lecter sich wieder vorsichtig auf ihm ausgestreckt und seufzte leise, als Wills Hände erneut über seinen Rücken fuhren und der Profiler sich in einer katzenhaften Bewegung an ihn schmiegte.  
Ich liebe dich, dachte Will.  
Aber er sprach es nicht aus. Das war nicht notwendig. Außerdem konnte man das, was ihn mit Hannibal verband, nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. Alana, Jack, Bedelia und auch Will selbst hatten es immer wieder versucht, erfolglos. Und Will sah keine Notwendigkeit darin, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen und zu zerreden, zu psychoanalysieren.  
Seine Hand glitt in einer einschläfernden Bewegung an Hannibals Rücken auf und ab. Wann immer Will das Brandmal streifte, wurden seine Berührungen vorsichtiger. Auch wenn Lecter ihm versichert hatte, dass er ihm nicht wehtun konnte.  
„Es sieht wesentlich schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ich spüre es kaum noch.“, hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gegen Wills Hals gemurmelt. Vermutlich stimmte das sogar. Das Brandmal dürfte zu den schmerzhaftesten Erfahrungen in Hannibals Leben gehören, doch Will hatte ihn bis heute nicht darüber sprechen hören. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er beinahe vergessen, dass Verger Hannibal das Wappen auf den Rücken gebrannt hatte. Sein Ziel, Hannibal damit zu demütigen, indem er ihn als sein Eigentum kennzeichnete, wie eines seiner Schweine, war fehlgeschlagen. Hannibal schien keinen Gedanken an das Zeichen auf seinem Rücken zu verschwenden. Vielleicht hätte Mason ihn an einer Stelle brandmarken sollen, die er vor Augen hatte.  
Will verdrängte die Gedanken an Verger und die Ereignisse auf der Muskrat-Farm. Er fühlte sich angenehm schläfrig und erschöpft, aber dennoch blieb er wach. Nur dann und wann schloss er für ein paar Minuten die Augen, um Hannibals Nähe deutlicher wahrnehmen zu können. Das Blut auf ihren Körpern war mittlerweile vollständig getrocknet und würde im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen einen schmutzigen Rost-Ton annehmen. Der Profiler dachte an das Blutbad, das im Erdgeschoss auf sie wartete. Und an Bedelias Leiche. Tatsächlich war sie nicht mehr als das, eine Leiche. Ein totes Stück Fleisch. Es würde keinerlei Emotionen in ihm auslösen, ihre Überreste wegzuschaffen. Er war fertig mit ihr, hatte ihre Existenz beendet, wie ein Kapitel in einem Buch. Und er würde dieses Kapitel nie wieder aufschlagen.  
Das Buch, das die Geschichte von Hannibal und ihm erzählte, war sehr dick, sofern man die Metapher weiter spann. Es war angefüllt mit düsteren Geschichten, die einem dem Schlaf rauben konnten. Mit Ereignissen, die selbst Außenstehende mit einem tiefen Grauen erfüllten. Und doch beinhalteten all diese Episoden eine abstruse Schönheit. Nicht alle Erinnerungen, die Will zwischen die Seiten seines Verstandes gepresst und für lange Zeit weggesperrt hatte, waren schlecht. Es gab auch helle Momente, nicht viele zwar, aber sie waren da. Kleinigkeiten, wie beispielsweise ihre erste Begegnung. Damals war der Profiler Hannibal ausgesprochen kühl gegenübergetreten. Misstrauisch und argwöhnisch, so wie er allen Menschen gegenübertrat. Aber schon damals hatten die Ruhe, die Lecter ausstrahlte und seine Sicherheit ihm insgeheim imponiert. Damals hatte es angefangen. Sie hatten unzählige Gespräche geführt und an jedes erinnerte der Profiler sich bis ins kleinste Detail. Anfangs hatte er nur widerwillig sein Innerstes preisgegeben. Vielleicht aus Angst, dass Lecter vor ihm zurückschrecken würde, so wie alle anderen auch, vielleicht lediglich aus Vorsicht. Aber allmählich hatte er sich ihm geöffnet. Ihre Geschichte hatte mit wenigen Worten begonnen und sie endete mit wenigen Worten. Hannibal und Will hatten schon immer auf einer eigenen Ebene kommuniziert. Einer Ebene, die keinem anderen zugänglich war. Sie benötigten keine Worte, um einander zu verstehen.  
Will rekapitulierte die vergangenen Jahre und ließ sie vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen, während er den schlafenden Psychiater in seinen Armen hielt. Er hatte schon so neben ihm liegen wollen, besser gesagt unter ihm, seit Hannibal ihn zu dem Motel gebracht hatte. Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Die Erinnerungen, die er in diesem Moment betrachtete, liefen wie ein Film vor ihm ab. Es waren lediglich bewegte Bilder, Will wurde durchaus von ihnen berührt, verlor sich jedoch nicht in ihnen. Es gelang ihm, sie objektiv genug zu betrachten, um sie zu verstehen und sich nicht blenden zu lassen. Er hatte damals geglaubt zu wissen, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte.  
Jack hatte ihn gebeten, ihm seine Vorstellungskraft auszuleihen und Will hatte es getan. Wissend, dass er nicht heil aus der ganzen Sache herauskommen würde, egal ob es nun um den Chesapeake-Ripper ging, oder um die anderen Mörder und Psychopathen, die er zusammen mit Jack gejagt hatte. Aber er hatte das Risiko akzeptiert. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Jack ihm die nötige Stabilität geben konnte. Dass er sich selbst unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Dabei hatte er nichts unter Kontrolle gehabt. Und das hatte nur bedingt mit der Enzephalitis zu tun. Nach seiner Entlassung aus Chiltons Anstalt hatte Will sich klar gefühlt, doch erst jetzt, so viele Jahre später, traf dieses Gefühl tatsächlich zu. Er hatte seine Hülle abgestreift und der Welt sein Innerstes offenbart. Dabei hatte ihn im Grunde nur die Meinung eines einzigen Menschen interessiert. Sehen und gesehen werden, dachte er.  
Als er tief durchatmete, begann Hannibal sich zu regen und blickte ihm in die Augen. Um seine Lippen zuckte wieder dieses spezielle Lächeln, das früher immer dann erschienen war, wenn er sich insgeheim über etwas amüsierte. Damals hatten ihn meist die Fragen seiner Gäste nach der Herkunft des Fleisches in eine solche Stimmung versetzt. Und als er sein Geheimnis schließlich mit Will hatte teilen können, hatte er sich umso mehr amüsiert und seine kleinen Anspielungen weiterhin verstreut.  
„Ich nehme an, du lässt mich nicht aufstehen.“, murmelte er, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.  
„Vollkommen richtig.“  
Instinktiv verstärkte sich Wills Griff ein klein wenig und Hannibal lächelte und stemmte sich vorsichtig hoch, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Der Profiler schmiegte sich noch immer an ihn und hätte Hannibal sich in diesem Moment tatsächlich mit all seiner Kraft erhoben, wäre Will vermutlich an ihm hängen geblieben.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er und seine Stimme wurde ein klein wenig ernster. Will erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick, vermutete aber, dass dies keine zufriedenstellende Antwort war.  
„Gut.“, fügte er noch hinzu und es war die Wahrheit. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich fühle, als hätte ich gerade den FBI-Parcours hinter mir und dass ich allmählich verglühe, geht es mir gut.“  
Hannibal schenkte ihm ein sanftes, zufriedenes Lächeln.  
„Zumindest in Bezug auf Letzteres könnte ich dir behilflich sein, wenn du mich aufstehen lassen würdest…“  
Doch der Profiler schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich ertrage es gerne für dich.“, flüsterte er dann und fuhr mit seinen Lippen liebevoll Hannibals Kiefer entlang. Der Psychiater schloss für ein paar Sekunden lang die Augen und veränderte seine Position schließlich so, dass er sich letztendlich doch neben dem Profiler ausstrecken konnte. Aber Will akzeptierte es dieses Mal und ließ seine Handfläche sanft über Hannibals Oberkörper gleiten, so wie zuvor über seinen Rippen. Er achtete darauf, der Schusswunde dieses Mal nicht allzu nahe zu kommen, doch Lecter zuckte nicht einmal, als er sie beinahe streifte.  
„Was wird jetzt mit Bedelia geschehen?“, fragte der Profiler und hasste sich dafür, dass er das Thema anschnitt. Aber gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er und Hannibal sich tatsächlich in einem geschützten Raum befanden, auch in emotionaler Hinsicht. Die Psychiaterin war verschwunden, nur ihre fleischliche Hülle war zurückgeblieben. Sie konnte Will nicht die Stimmung verderben, nicht einmal der Gedanke an sie konnte ihm oder Hannibal etwas anhaben.  
„Wir könnten Garrett Jacob Hobbs´ Beispiel folgen und jeden Teil von ihr ehren.“  
„Indem wir den Rest von ihr verspeisen.“, fügte Will hinzu und blickte zu der dunklen Decke hinauf.  
Er war nicht von der Überlegung abgeneigt, wie er zugeben musste. Auch wenn es sich anders anfühlen würde, ihr Fleisch zu verspeisen, nachdem sie gestorben war. Es nahm der Sache ein wenig den Reiz, aber das war nur eine unwesentliche Kleinigkeit, die Will verschmerzen konnte.  
„Wenn man ihre Überreste findet, könnte das Fragen aufwerfen.“, gab er zu bedenken. Im Grunde war das das Hauptargument, das dafür sprach, sie vollständig zu verspeisen und das, was nicht genießbar war, zu vernichten.  
„Allerdings. Und ich für meinen Teil, bin nicht an einer Auferstehung interessiert. Zumindest nicht an einer öffentlichen.“  
Diesbezüglich gab Will ihm vollkommen recht. Sie hatten Freddie Lounds schon genug Stoff für ihre Artikel geliefert. Wenn man plötzlich eine halbverspeiste Psychiaterin finden würde, würde das nur wieder ihren Ehrgeiz anfachen und sie zu neuen Verschwörungstheorien verleiten. Will sah die Artikel schon vor sich und fand es beinahe schade, dass Lounds nicht an ein exklusives Foto gelangen würde. Das Blutbad im Erdgeschoss hätte sich hervorragend dafür geeignet.  
„Ich bin gespannt, wie deine Haushälterin darauf reagieren wird.“, sagte er und deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Treppe. Hannibal grinste und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass die Vorstellung ihm ein gewisses Vergnügen bereitete.  
„Ich fürchte, ihr Herz würde das nicht mehr mitmachen. Und ich schätze sie zu sehr, als dass ich sie damit ins Grab bringen will.“  
Will fragte sich, wann Hannibal ihr zum letzten Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergetreten war. Besonders misstrauisch schien die alte Dame nicht zu sein, wenn man bedachte, dass Lecter drei Jahre in Gefangenschaft verbracht hatte. Aber vielleicht waren sie einander tatsächlich nicht begegnet und die Berichterstattung in den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie deshalb nicht stutzig werden lassen. Will wollte Hannibal gerade danach fragen, als dieser fortfuhr.  
„Abgesehen davon werden wir längst weg sein, wenn Mrs. Lemon zurückkehrt.“  
Will blickte zu ihm auf und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Zurück nach Florenz?“  
Hannibal schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Bedauerlicherweise hat die Stadt ein wenig ihren Reiz verloren, findest du nicht?“  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie dort zu viel Aufsehen erregt hatten. Auch wenn die italienische Polizei sich bemüht hatte, so wenig wie möglich zu den Medien durchdringen zu lassen.  
„Meine Erinnerungen an den Aufenthalt sind nicht gerade angenehm.“, stimmte Will zu.  
„Wie steht es um dein Französisch?“, wollte sein ehemaliger Psychiater wissen.  
„Nicht besonders gut, aber das könnte ich ändern.“  
„Ich war damals in Paris, bevor wir nach Palermo weitergereist sind.“, sagte Hannibal vieldeutig und ein seltsames Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen.  
„Ich lernte dort einen Mann kennen, der mich sehr fasziniert hat. Er hat mich ein wenig an dich erinnert.“  
„Ja?“  
„Du hast ihn ebenfalls kennengelernt. Besser gesagt das, was von ihm übrig war. Er hat seinen Zweck hervorragend erfüllt.“  
Will erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das Herz, das Hannibal aus Anthony Dimmonds Körper geformt hatte. Damals hatte ihn der Anblick verletzt, weil ihm klargeworden war, wie sehr er Hannibal trotz allem vermisst hatte und wie tief ihre Beziehung tatsächlich ging. Und auch jetzt hatte er noch ein seltsames Gefühl bei dem Gedanken an die Inszenierung. Vielleicht weil ihn Abigail damals im Geiste begleitet hatte und er sich nach der Entdeckung von Dimmonds Leiche endgültig von ihr gelöst hatte.  
„Du hast wirklich überall auf der Welt Zufluchtsorte.“, murmelte der Profiler müde gegen Hannibals warme Haut.  
„Wie gesagt, ich habe gewisse Vorbereitungen getroffen.“  
Hannibal ließ seine Hand durch Wills dichtes Haar gleiten und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, als der Profiler zufrieden die Augen schloss und spürte, wie ihn allmählich doch der Schlaf überkam. Ein sanfter, weicher Schlaf ohne Alpträume und Ängste.  
„Im Grunde spielt es keine Rolle, wohin wir gehen.“, flüsterte er und war sich dessen kaum noch bewusst. Hannibal gab ein leises, zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und zog die Decke ein wenig höher über Wills Hüften.  
„Unhöfliche Menschen gibt es überall auf der Welt.“

 

FIN

 

*Das Zitat stammt aus der Serie „Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen“ (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) von Joss Whedon (5x22).  
** Laut www.distance-cities.com dauert es etwa 1 Stunde und 18 Minuten (mit dem Auto), um von Baltimore nach Wilmington zu gelangen. Allerdings wissen wir ja nicht genau, wo sich das Haus befindet, in dem Hannibal und Will gegen Francis Dolarhyde kämpfen. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es sich irgendwo in der Nähe des Chesapeake Bay befindet, was die Strecke ein wenig beeinflusst. Dort irgendwo liegt auch das (fiktive) Motel, in dem Will schließlich zum zweiten Mal erwacht.  
In Bezug auf die Dauer der Fahrt habe ich mir ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit erlaubt. Wir gehen einfach davon aus, dass sie einige Umwege in Kauf nehmen und aufgrund der Verletzungen einige Pausen eingelegt haben. 

***Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Auszug aus er ersten Moral des französischen Märchens „Blaubart“ (La barbe bleue). Will rezitiert dies, weil er sich an das Gespräch mit Bedelia in „The number of the beast is 666“ (3x12) erinnert.

****In der letzten Szene der dritten Staffel sitzt Bedelia an einer Tafel in einem Zimmer, das zu ihrem Haus passt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Hannibal und Will sie tatsächlich in ihrem eigenen Haus verspeisen, aber ich habe mir diesbezüglich erneut ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit erlaubt und das ganze in die Abgeschiedenheit von Hannibals Notresidenz verlagert, hauptsächlich aus praktischen Gründen. 

***** Wills genau Worte in „The last number of the beat is 666“ (3x12) sind: „Is Hannibal in love with me?“ Ich bin keine Übersetzerin, aber ich behaupte mal, dass die einfachste Übersetzung: „Ist Hannibal in mich verliebt?“ lauten würde. Allerdings erscheint mir das zu „schwach“, demnach gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, dass Will „Liebt Hannibal mich?“ gesagt hat. Mit Bedelias Antwort: „…Do you ache for him?“ bin ich ähnlich verfahren. Ich habe „ache“ einfach frei mit „verzehren“ übersetzt, auch wenn die exakte Bedeutung (zumindest außerhalb des Kontextes) wohl eher in die Richtung von „schmerzen“ geht.

 

 

 


End file.
